Buffy & Angel
by CarlyJx
Summary: What if Angel came back to Sunnydale with his team? How would things work out, would they work out? Better Summary inside. Re-write of Buffy seasons 5-7 & Angel season 2-5
1. Buffy VS Dracula

_A/N: This is my Buffy & Angel season re-write from Buffy season 5-7 & Angel season 2-5. Everything belongs to Joss, the plot, the characters; you can see where this is going. Everything that happened in Buffy season 1,2,3,4 happened and everything in Angel season 1 happened. I now have three fics that I'm trying to finish so please bare with me. You're probably wondering why aren't I re-writing season 4 and making it so Angel didn't leave well then there would be no drama besides I loved the episode The Yoko Factory with the whole Angel kicking Riley's ass it was great and then I thought wouldn't it be so great if Angel came back and Buffy convinces herself she loves Riley but doesn't really anyway I'm not going to say anymore otherwise I'll give the whole fic away_

_I will be using the original plot of every episode and mixing it with my own ideas also I'll be bringing Angel in as well. That also means I will be borrowing part of the original script so everything you recognize belongs to Joss Whedon. It is a Buffy & Angel fic and they will __eventually__ end up together but if there together from the start then there will be no Darla, no spike or nothing and that will just be so boring. It's all about DRAMA _

_Story so far: It's the summer after Buffy killed Adam, Buffy and Riley are happy together (not happy about it but it needs to happen, you'll see why) Angel found out about the shanshu prophecy and him, Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn have moved to Sunnydale. They have only recently moved so none of the scoobies know yet. On with the re-write then._

* * *

Buffy VS Dracula

The sun was shinning brightly as Buffy drew back her arm then released the ball from her hand. Running to catch the ball she had threw she screamed playfully, finally catching the ball she threw it down onto the sand dancing victoriously

"Ha! Touchdown! Go team me" Riley smiled watching her dance, god she was so beautiful, so carefree. It was hard to believe that she held the weight of the world on her shoulders. Still deep in thought he automatically caught the ball Buffy and thrown at him and frowned, he knew she was holding back

"Anyone ever tell team you that the star quarterback throws like a girl?" He threw the ball back at her. Frowning she stood in her fighting stance then pulled her arm back and realized the ball like she and before only this time with so much power it knocked Riley to the soft sandy floor

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I bet you liked me better when I threw like a girl huh?" Buffy ran over to him to check if he was alright

"I'm fine" Riley swept the sand of his muscular body. Buffy couldn't help but compare his body to her ex, Angel. He was the love of her life, she would have done anything for him but sadly they parted. He went to L.A she stayed in Sunnydale. A normal life he said he wanted her to have but how could she ever have one of them? She was a slayer, that's all she wanted was her two hundred and forty four year old vampire boyfriend, that's all she's ever wanted even now with Riley there wasn't a day that went by she didn't think about him, her Angel.

Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander lay on four separate towels revealing they're bare skin begging for the sun to work its magic.

"I'm exhausted looking at those two. All the splashing and jumping and running... Shouldn't relaxing involve less exertion?" Xander said watching Buffy run into the sea while Riley chased her. His friend looked so happy, happier then she had ever been

"Absolutely. Exertion can lead to sweatiness and sweatiness can make you feel so hot" Anya was getting caught up in her own imagination, her hand running down to her cleavage

"Uh Anya" Xander brought her back to reality with the not here tone of his voice

"Which can cause the pain and heartbreak of stinkiness. Better to just stay put." Tara smiled with her eyes closed; it was they were closed because Anya didn't care if she was in public

"I think we've just put our finger on why we're the sidekicks." Willow added

"Xander I want to get all sweaty. Let's get all sweaty" Anya almost demanded rolling onto her belly

"Later" Xander replied enjoying the sun too much to move until Buffy stood in the way blocking the warm rays that hit his body

"Buffy killed the football" Riley announced holding the deflated ball up

"It attacked me" Buffy argued back smiling a little as Riley looked at her with a raised brow, she loved winding him up.

"God I'm starving" Xander got up and headed to the portable barbeque trying to set the coal on fire, but it wasn't happening

"I know all that running around really makes you burn up an appetite you know" Riley looked at Xander for a response but Xander couldn't give him one, he didn't know. While Riley was running around he was lazing around enjoying the rare peaceful moment

"The, uh, fire's not cooperating. It's comforting to know that I lack the culinary finesse of a caveman." Xander called still trying. Willow sighed and got up

"Men, you have to do everything for them. _Ignis incende" _there was a spark then a small flame then the flame spread making the whole barbeque light

"Check you out! Witch-fu" Buffy grinned

"It's no big. You just have to balance the elements so when you affect one, you don't wind up causing..." Willow was trying to be modest but just then a cloud of blackness appeared in the sky then rain poured down from the grey heavens "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" All six of them gathered their stuff and ran desperately to Xander's car.

The unexpected storm brought with it an unexpected guest, several to be honest. An old abandoned mansion was being occupied. It had been abandoned since its previous owner had left two years ago but the owner had never sold the mansion for his hope that one day he would return and that day had come. The old mansion on Crawford Street was being reclaimed by the tall dark haired brooding vampire. On the other side of town another vampire was 

moving in, a different one, one without a soul. Lighting flashed revealing the ancient castle for what it was; dark and mysterious.

"Why are we doing all this again?" Willow asked putting the last sticker on the old beaten book then placing it alphabetically in the book shelf

"I want you to be ready" Giles said taking his glasses off to clean in his shirt "There will be a day when I'm not around to help you anymore and when that day comes I want you to have everything you need"

"But that wont be anytime soon will it?"

"I'm afraid it will be sooner then you think I'm planning on going back to England" Giles announced feeling like he was abandoning his family but he knew he had to, he was no longer Buffy's watcher, why he had stayed this long he didn't know

"But we need you"

"No you don't, you know you don't. Willow I would love to stay, I really would but I have already stayed longer then I should. Once I got removed as Buffy's watcher I should have returned but I didn't. My love for her, for all of you stopped me but now seeing you all grown up has really put me in my place. None of you need me around. I have completed my role as watcher, Buffy is one of the best slayers in history" Giles gave a comforting smile to Willow then brought her into a hug. She knew he was right, she knew they no longer needed him but that didn't mean that they didn't want him around. For each one of the scoobies Giles was a father figure, he was the closest thing Buffy had to a father

At the cemetery Buffy was already in action punching the vampire that rose from the grave behind her. It took her several punched to get him onto the floor, once he was down she grabbed her stake and thrusted It into his chest turning him into dust. She got up and brushed the remains of the vampire off her. A cold feeling aroused in her chest, dark eyes were starring at her, she could feel them, dark, cold eyes.

"Very impressive hunt" A very pale man with dark long hair spoke in a ascent that sounded familiar "Such power" The man stepped forward but knew well enough not to get too close

"Just another day in the life of a slayer" Buffy smiled giving the man the once over "So how do you want to do this?"

"We're not going to fight Buffy" The man said confidently, a little too confident for Buffy's liking

"Do you know what a … Wait how do you know my name?" Buffy asked taken back

"I know all about you Buffy Summers"

"You heard about me?" Buffy felt almost famous. A foreign vampire she had never seen before knew who she was "Do you mind me asking how?"

"You are known throughout the world. Don't you want to know who I am?"

"Well seeing I'm going to send you to hell in a few minuets I don't really care" Buffy replied showing him the shark end of Mr. Pointy

"I told you Buffy that we are not going to fight" He looked at her with his penetrating eyes making her shiver slightly

"Who are you?" She asked for the first time unsure of herself

"I am Dracula" The man cryptically said. It reminded her of the first time Angel had told her his name

"No way" Buffy gasped trying to block Angel from her mind

"You know that I am as I knew that you were Buffy Summers"

"Xand ... what if somebody had a secret and that somebody promised somebody else that they wouldn't tell anyone?" Willow couldn't stand keeping secrets from her best friends even if it was Giles she was keeping it for

"News flash, Will. Everybody knows." Willow turned her head surprised but then realized what he was talking about

"I'm not talking about me and Tara" They both stopped when they noticed Buffy and a guy with a black cloak. Xander sniggered at the sight of him

"We got another one that watches too many films?"

"Actually I'm pretty sure that is Dracula" Buffy whispered. Xander could feel his jaw drop to the floor

"Do you think he'll do me an autograph?" Xander asked completely star struck. Willow dimly looked at him "Well it's Dracula" Xander said defensively

"We going to fight or what?" Buffy asked a little impatient

"We will not fight; this isn't the time to talk either. I will see you soon Buffy Summers" Dracula flapped his cape and all of a sudden he was gone, what was in his place was a large bat flying above her head.

"Guys I think I'm going to do another once over, you guys head back and fill Giles in I'll be there soon" Buffy said still a bit shocked with the whole bat thing

"Yeah ok" Willow said dragging Xander before he insisted on helping her patrol. Once her two friends were gone she followed them in a distance only instead of going her normal route she went another way. Crawford Street the sign in front of the blond slayer read. She hadn't once visited this street since the only person she knew lived on it moved, it was too painful but today something had drawn her to it. Standing outside the mansion that her lover had owned she froze. There he was, right in front of her he stood in the window his back to her but she had no doubt that it was him. Buffy felt her whole body tense, she would have given 

anything to be able to move, run, run as far as she could but she couldn't the only way she could move was closer to the house.

Inside the house the residents heard the doorbell ring just as Angel sat at his desk. Cordelia looked at Gunn who looked at Wesley. The three on them wondered who it could be at this hour; they had only been moved in a few hours. While the three of them stood in wonder Angel already knew who it was, he could feel her, his lover, the only girl he's ever loved was standing at his door.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Cordelia asked. Angel looked up at her with his dark eyes, part of him wanted to leap at the door and claim his lover but the other part wanted to hide under his desk. He knew he couldn't do either of that so he decided it was best to leave Cordy answer the door. When Angel didn't reply to her she sighed heading toward the front door

"I'm not your butler Angel" Cordy complained before opening the large double doors "Buffy" Was all the ex cheerleader managed to say. It took a moment for Cordelia to get her voice back. She knew that Buffy would be standing on the doorstep of the mansion when she found out Angel was back but she didn't expect it to be this soon. "Come in"

"Is Angel here?" Buffy asked quietly, her heart was racing like it used to, like it did every time she felt his presence. He made her feel alive; he was the only one that could do it. Cordelia led Buffy into the first room. Gunn was waiting on the sofa but upon seeing the gorgeous blond he stood up and walked over

"What can I do for you?" He asked seductively. He was about to move closer to her when Cordelia shook her head then he took a step back "Demon?" He asked wearily

"Buffy" Cordy answered for the slayer. Now Gunn could see why the brooding vampire had to love so far away to get over her

"Charles Gunn" Gunn took her hand and kissed it gently like the gentleman he wasn't. Cordelia watched him in disbelief

"Oh please"

"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked her voice was still quite, her heart was still broken yet when she felt him her heart felt whole again

"In the office with Wes" Cordelia almost whispered, she could tear the tension with a knife and they hadn't even seen each other yet. Buffy moved towards the office door her heart racing faster with every step she took until her hand was finally on the golden handle. Pulling it down slowly she pushed at the door standing still as her emerald green eyes reached his dark brown eyes. She could feel herself drowning in his gaze, it took all her might to break the stair

"You bastard" Buffy said without thinking, she couldn't help it, the words just came out. Angel looked at Wesley silently asking him to leave with a look

"We'll talk about this later" Wesley said gathering all his books and research before exiting the room.

"Hey" Angel said a bit hurt from Buffy's commented, the last time they had seen each other they parted on good terms hadn't they?

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving back to Sunnydale? Don't you think I have the right to know?"

"I didn't want to confuse you" Angel replied quietly. It hurt him so much having her in front of him and not being able to touch her, to claim her as his own. Ever since that day he took back she was the one he thought about first thing when he woke up and last thing before he went to sleep

"Didn't want to confuse me? Didn't you think you showing up out of the blue would confuse me even more? You are supposed to me in L.A! You're supposed to be away so I can forget what we had!" Buffy screamed

"I'm sorry" Angel whispered, seeing Buffy like that made his dead heart break "I didn't wan to come here if it makes you feel any better but I had to. Wolfram & Heart moved to just outside Sunnydale and Wes thought it would be better if we moved to too keep an eye on them"

"I have a life now Angel. I have Riley; I don't want you screwing things up for me so stay out of my way ok?" Buffy didn't want for her answer she pushed the door open said her good byes to Team Angel then walked out the front door taking a deep breath to keep her cool.

The whole scoobie gang sat in Giles living room. Xander and Willow had told the tale of their encounter with the world's most famous vampire a dozen times by now and it still hadn't gotten old.

"Buffy" Riley watched his girlfriend brush her hair back, there was something bothering her, she had that look in her eye. Spike came rushing into Giles's apartment nearly knocking Buffy over in his tracks

"Have you heard who's in town?" Spike asked. Buffy's heart skipped a beat hoping that he didn't know about Angel, she didn't want to gang finding out just yet she needed time to come to terms with it first "Dracula! Yup Drac's in town, seen him with my own two eyes. I knew one day that we would meet again"

"Wait a minuet you knew Dracula?" Xander asked not really believing that someone like Spike would know such a magnificent person

"I knew Dracula" Anya announced making everyone's attention move from Spike to her as she told her back in my vengeance demon days "So yeah we hung out a few times" She said concluding her story "What about you Spike?"

"Poncy bugger owes me eleven pounds" Spike huffed

"So you knew him?"

"Well actually it was Angelus who knew him" The mention of Angel's name made Buffy wince hoping that no one noticed she turned back to Spike "I don't know all the details but yeah they were big rivals in the day"

"So we need to talk to Angel?" Riley announced, he knew everyone else was thinking it but Angel was a don't go there subject since he came back and beat the hell out of the ex soldier boy

"Easier said then done. Dead boys all the way in L.A" Xander reminded them all. It was now or never Buffy spoke

"No he's not" She said so quietly that even she barely heard

"What?" Riley asked wondering if he heard right

"Angel's back. I only just found out. He's back in the mansion with Cordy, Wesley and Gunn. I really don't want to talk about it at the moment so can we just leave it until tomorrow, I'm tired and I want to go home" Buffy waited for an argument but she received none "Thanks" She then turned towards the door and headed home.

Xander walked faster more then aware that he was being watched, the feeling made him nervous but he knew who was watching him and he knew what they wanted. "Okay, let's do it. And no poofing. Come on, puffy shirt. Pucker on up, cause you can kiss your pale ass..."

"Silence" Dracula commanded. Xander obeyed

"Yes master. No, wait" He shook his head, there was something strange going on

"You will be my emissary, my eyes and ears in daylight"

"No I wont" Somewhere Xander found the power to fight back

"Yes you will" Dracula replied simply

"Yes I will" Xander nodded

"Serve me well. You will be rewarded. I will make you an immortal. A child of darkness that feeds on life itself... on blood." Before Xander could bow down to his great master he was gone.

Inside Buffy's room she laid sleeping peacefully until a layer of fog poured into her room through the closed window. She felt a breeze on her bare skin. Gasping she sat up seeing Dracula on the bottom of her bed

"You are magnificent." He stroked her cheek then down to her neck examining the scar Angel had left her the night he almost died, the night she almost died.

"I bet you say that before you bite all the girls."

"No you are different, you are…" He touched the scar lightly with his nails, tracing the outline "You have been tasted" He said a little disappointed, he wanted to be the first to taste her, to claim her

"He was…" Buffy started to say in a haze

"Unworthy" Dracula finished his sentence "He let you go" He looked deeper into her eyes "But the embrace… His bite, you remember"

"Yes" Buffy confessed "But he was anything but unworthy"

"Then where is he now?" Buffy didn't know how to answer, she wasn't sure she wanted to "Do not fight" He whispered bringing his fangs down on the other side of her neck where there was no mark. He bit down piercing the soft skin until it left two tiny holes then he was gone.

Buffy woke up thinking that the events of last night were all a dream until she went over to the mirror. On one side of her neck were two fresh holes and on the other was the scar that reminded her of her soul mate, the one she could never be with. Rummaging in her draw she pulled out a pink scarf to hide the deep holes that she should have fought.

Entering Giles apartment she made sure that the scarf was covering her whole neck then she wiped the guilt off of her untouched face

"Buffy hey" Willow smiled taking her eyes off of the book in front of her for a moment

"What we researching then?" Buffy walked closer to Willow and looked at the book she was studying. Dracula it read

"Here's a jelly one, you want it?" Riley asked nearly forcing a doughnut in Buffy's face. She pulled away getting as far away from the sugary treat as possible

"No"

"Got it! Got it. Mine, mine." Xander spoke quickly fidgeting, all of a sudden he had a lot of energy to burn and he needed to burn it

"Well, I think we have Dracula factoids." Willow said still reading from a passage in the book

"Like any of that's enough to fight the dark master." Xander sniggered making the room fall silent, all eyes had turned to him as if he had said the wrong thing and well he did "…Bator"

"A lot we already knew. Turnoffs: Fire, crosses, wood, garlic. Turn-on's: Nice duds, minions, long slow bites that last for days" Buffy felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt as she bared the mark of Dracula on her neck "I think we should ask Angel for his help I mean we aren't very far with this"

"Why? We know he'll be living it up in some fancy mansion so why do we need his help"

"OK. Dracula's modus operandi is different from other vampires. He will kill just to feed, but he'd rather have a connection with his victims. And he has all of these mental powers to draw them in." Again Buffy felt the guilt rise up inside her "H 

can control minds, appear in dreams, he has these sort of mental powers. Makes sense, that stare, he just kind of looked right through you. Didn't you feel it Buffy?"

"Uh no" Buffy lied. She knew Riley was waiting for her answer

"See! Buffy didn't feel it. I think you're drawing a low of crazy conclusions about the unholy prince." Again everyone gave Xander a strange look "… Bator"

"I've had enough of research, I'm going to go find him" Buffy stood to leave so did Giles and Riley

"Buffy I don't want you going by yourself, this guy is seriously dangerous, I don't want you to get hut" Riley said. Part of him spoke the truth, he didn't want her to get hurt but the other part didn't want her to go because he was afraid that Dracula would take her as his own

"Hello, I'm the slayer dangerous is my middle name" Buffy reminded him but Riley wasn't so convinced

"Take off that scarf" He demanded

"No" Buffy said defensively holding onto her scarf. Riley ripped the scarf off with one hard tug revealing the two tiny holes in her neck

"Why didn't you say anything?" Giles asked concerned

"I don't know, some thing just told me to hide it" Buffy answered truthfully, but she felt ashamed, the way her friends were looking at her like she was a disappointment was the reason she didn't tell them.

"No, that's okay. I shouldn't take this personally. I mean, what with Angel, I mean, it's understandable that there would be transference. I mean, they're both broody immortals." Riley confessed even though he didn't want to believe it

"I am not… I'm your girl and I'm going to stay that way" Buffy said even quieter although she wanted to believe it she really did but she knew Riley wasn't the one she wanted t spend the rest of her life with "I don't want to go home, he already got inside once, I don't want him to…" They all knew what Buffy meant without her even saying it. She didn't want him touching her again mostly it was because she was afraid that he would leave a scar then Angel's mark would be just another mark but it was more then that to her, it was like a deed.

"You can come over to my place" Xander announced a little too quick

"Riley and I will find Dracula, I think its best if we handle it from now on" Giles couldn't help but stare at the fresh puncture holes in his slayers neck

Buffy sat on Xander's sofa bed thinking of the yesterday's events, Dracula, Angel, Riley it was all too much.

"Look, I mean, I'm the one who knows him, I-I'm the one who had a really good look at him, and so, I mean, what…" Anya screamed as Xander pushed her into the cupboard under the stairs then put a chair by the handle to stop her getting out

"I'm supposed to deliver you to the master now." Xander admitted nervously "There's this whole deal where I get to be immortal. You cool with that?" Buffy nodded, she understood

"Take me to him"

"Angel!" Cordelia called "Where's Angel?" She asked Gunn. Gunn pointed toward the office, Angel hadn't moved since Buffy's visit, it really crushed him. Cordelia busted into the office and saw Angel feeling sorry for himself "This is no time for all the brooding. There's a new vamp in town and when I say vamp I mean the ones we see in films that turn into bats." Angel sat up and read the notes Cordy had given to him

"Dracula" Angel whispered to himself "Buffy, where's Buffy?" Angel said starting to panic; he knew exactly what Dracula would be after. Grabbing his coat he rushed out of the front door without even telling the team where he was going

The castle was dark and cold, the kind o place where Dracula would be in the films. Buffy didn't know what was drawing her into the darkness but something was. She knew Dracula had some control over her but yet she still went willingly with Xander, why? Even she didn't understand

"Master? I deliver the slayer. She who you most desire." Xander stepped aside showing the prince of darkness the slayer "So now comes the immortality, right? You do the thing, and…"

"Leave us" Dracula waves his hand and Xander bowed then left the two "We must not be interrupted" Dracula said before Xander left. Xander nodded, he understood completely. Dracula knew that Buffy's friends would be looking for her and that's what made her different from the other slayer's he had met, that's what kept her alive for all these years "I knew you would come" Dracula stepped into the light showing her his black leather pants and a silk red shirt

"Why because I'm under your thrall? Guess again pal" Buffy lifted the stake she had been hiding

"Put it down"

"Ok" Buffy nodded and lowered her wooden weapon. Looking at her arm in surprise she realized she was indeed under the thrall of the dark prince

"I do not want to fight and neither do you" Dracula circled Buffy breathing in her natural scent

"I should go" Buffy confessed feeling nervous

"You should but you don't want to" It was like he was reading her mind, he knew everything about her, what she was thinking, what she wanted to do, her friends, her family

Riley and Giles stood outside looking up at the massive castle in amazement. The castle had everything a castle was expected to have, the big wooden doors, the water surrounding it and the small bridge to the door

"I've lived in Sunnydale a couple of years now. Know what I've never noticed before?" Riley asked

"Uh, a castle?"

"A big honking castle" Riley took the first step towards the castle, as he got nearer he knew that Buffy was inside "She's in side" He said kicking the door open, it went down a little too easy for a massive castle door

"Stay away" Buffy backed away from the handsome man that stood in front of her but when she felt the table against her leg she knew she couldn't move away from him anymore

"Are you afraid I will bite you? No you are not, you are afraid you will let me bite you"

"No, I'll never"

"You'll never let me bite you?" Dracula asked interrupting her "You already have. You want it and you will not resist, that we both know. You think you know, what you are, what's to come. You haven't even begun." Dracula took another step closer to her. They were so close he could feel her heart beating and soon he would turn that beating heart to one that never pumped. He grabbed her hand, kissing it gently then he turned it around nipping her wrist until the little nip turned into a full on bite. The sharp fangs instantly pierced the slayers tender skin but she didn't scream, she felt her blood being sucked away and for a moment she didn't care, she wanted him to drain her, she wanted to become a creature of the night. When she finally came back to her senses it was to late, there was nothing she could do to stop him

"Please, no" She moaned

In the long hall Xander stood waiting for Riley and Giles

"Nobody harms my master." Xander declared feeling an all new power running through his veins

"Your master?" Riley asked

"You want him? You come through me" Riley clenched his fist then punched Xander in the face knocking him out within seconds of the hit

"Not a problem" Riley stepped through Xander then stood thinking what door he should go through next, there were so many and he could sense that Buffy needed him now. Giles opened the second one while Riley opened the first one. Giles fell straight down to a dark basement

"At least you didn't get knocked out for a change" He said to himself "Uh oh ladies" Around him there were three ladies purring, grinding up against him "You would be the three sisters?" The sisters answered with a kiss on the cheek, the kiss went from his cheek to his body "Oh well my friend is in danger you see, uh I don't think you should Oh uh yeah that uh tickles"

Angel stood where Xander had just been knocked out, he could smell the mind control on the unconscious body that lay in front of him. He could also smell Riley Finn. Following the gut feeling he had he moved further down the hall to the end door, kicking it open he saw Buffy barely able to stand being drained by the famous vampire. His body closed down seeing her like that but he knew he had to get it together fast if he was going to save his lover. Running over he yanked Dracula off Buffy by the hair and punched him over and over again

"Angelus" Dracula said once Angel had stopped pounding his face

"That's right Drac now get the fuck off my girl" Angel delivered another hard blow into Dracula's face, he knew he had to finish this soon to go tend to Buffy so grabbing the stake that Buffy had left on the table he stabbed Dracula in the chest. Unlike most vampires Dracula didn't turn to dust but fog, Angel knew he hadn't killed Dracula, he knew he would come back but if he was as clever as he thought then he wouldn't come back until a long time. "Buffy, baby, it's ok, its ok" Angel soothed holding her in his strong arms

"Angel" She said weakly "I tried to resist I did"

"Its ok, you're ok now"

"No listen. I tried to resist but then I thought if he turned me then we could be together so I let him but as soon as I felt the blood being drained I realized it was wrong, I tried to fight but I couldn't, I'm sorry Angel" Buffy cried, her vision was all hazy and she felt so tired.

"It's ok, you don't need to explain anything to me" Angel brushed her hair with his fingers, seeing her like this was so hard for him

Riley pushed open the door that Giles had fallen through, noticing the pit below him he stopped himself from falling. Pulling out a cross he tossed it to Giles

"Come on grab my hand"

"Thank god" Giles cried

"Quick we have to find Buffy"

"There was no possible escape" Giles explained not really wanting to be rescued. Riley looked down into the pit and saw the three sisters

"Why would you want to escape?" Riley muttered to himself wanting to jump down but then the remembered his rescue mission

"Oh my shoe, silly me I'll just pop…" Giles turned back to the pit but Riley held him back

"No no no, sir! No more chick pit for you come on" Riley pulled him up then they both entered the room where Angel was comforting Buffy. "Buffy!" Riley ran over to her side. Angel passed Buffy gently to Riley then backed away. Looking at the picture he knew it was wrong, he knew he should be the one kissing her forehead

"Angel? Where's Angel?" Buffy asked looking around. Riley looked to his side where Angel stood just moments ago, he was gone

"Where is he? Where's the creep that turned me into his spider-eating man-bitch?" Xander ranted torch in hand

"He's gone" Buffy pulled herself up trying not to fall over

Back at Giles's apartment the gang sat drinking coffee; Xander was telling them all what had happened while Buffy walked into the kitchen to talk to Giles

"I need to know more. About where I come from, about the other slayers. I mean, maybe ... maybe if I could learn to control this thing, I could be stronger, I could be better. But ... I'm scared. I know it's going to be hard. And I can't do it ... without you. I need your help. I need you to be my Watcher again"

"Of course" Giles replied

Angel walked slowly bag into his own office; he forgot what it was like being that close to Buffy, holding her like that.

"Did you kill him?" Cordelia asked smiling

"You could have at least got us an autograph or something" Gunn added. Angel shook his head laughing, he may not have Buffy but he had his team and for the moment that was enough, it had to be enough

"I'm out of here. Riley and I are going to the movies." Buffy called

"Ok have a good time" Joyce called back. Buffy entered her room and in it was a young girl with long brown hair, her back was to Buffy

"What are you doing here?" She asked. The girl turned around surprised then gave Buffy a sour look

"Buffy if you're going out why don't you take your sister?" Joyce called again from downstairs. Both girls turned to the doorway annoyed

"Mom!" Both of them shouted at the same time

* * *

_A/N: Please tell me what you think of this as I'm not sure I'm going to carry on with it unless people actually like it_


	2. Real me

Real Me

"Nobody knows who I am. Not the real me. It's like; nobody cares enough to find out. I mean, does anyone ever ask me what I want to do with my life? Or what my opinion is on stuff? Or what restaurant to order in from?" Dawn scribbled in her diary "People wouldn't be so crazy about her if they had to live in the same house with her every single day. Everybody cares what she thinks. Just 'cause she can do back flips and stuff. Like that's such a crucial job skill in the real world. Plus Mom lets her get away with everything. "Your sister's saving the world." She says to me" Dawn said mimicking her mothers voice "I could so save the world if somebody handed me super powers...but I'd think of a cool name and wear a mask to protect my loved ones, which Buffy doesn't even. If this town wasn't so lame everyone would completely know what she does. And then I bet they wouldn't even be that impressed, because like, killing things with wood? Oh, scary vampires, they die from a splinter."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The old mansion was always cold and dark that was until Cordelia Chase moved in. The first thing she did when she entered the front door was turn the thermo stat up onto the highest point then she bought loads of lamps, two for each room and now she was drawing plans for more windows to be fitted. Wesley looked over her shoulder to see what she was drawing and frowned

"Isn't it up to Angel to decide on whether we should redecorate?" Cordelia looked up at the brown haired with glasses

"He's a vampire, he doesn't feel the cold, I do and I also need light. I mean all this darkness isn't good for a girl's complexion." Cordelia went back to drawing wondering how many mirrors she should order

"Yo, where's Angel?" Gunn asked axe in hand. Both employed moved they're heads towards the office door. They're boss hadn't come out of that room since he saved Buffy from Dracula "Still?"

"Yeah someone should really go check if he's still alive 'cause you know he could have staked himself" Gunn and Wesley turned to look at Cordelia "Well it could happen especially after the whole Buffy storm. I told you all this would be a bad idea, at least in L.A he could pretend she didn't exist but no the only time 

you all listen to me is when I'm having a…" At that moment Cordelia fell back off her chair clutching her head "Vision" She screamed

"Angel!" Gunn called knocking the office door while Wesley went to help Cordelia who was still in the middle of her vision. Angel opened the office door looking terrible, he hadn't slept in two days never mind fed. Cordelia sat up against Wesley's chest nearly in tears

"A girl, in an alley" The team waited for the whereabouts, they didn't have to wait long "the bronze. Oh she's so scared"

"Go" Wesley commanded. Angel took the glass of blood that was on the table and headed towards his car.

The alley way was full of dark secrets waiting to be uncovered. Angel parked his car as near as he could get to the alley. Yellow tape covered the entrance but he just walked right under it

"So what have we got here?" He asked taking a cup of coffee of the hood of a police car

"Uh, you're not a…"

"Hey, you wan to get behind the tape? You wan to gawk, go home and watch a high speed chase on Fox." Angel shouted to the people crowding the crime scene then he turned to the young police officer "You want to think about keeping the tourists off my crime scene?"

"But I… I was" The officer stuttered a bit annoyed that this detective comes swaging in giving him orders when he was here first

"I'm out of vice three weeks; I've seen enough amateur night crap to fill a mini-series." He murmured to himself "You wan to pretend that's not a cub scout's uniform and tell me about dead people?"

""Uh, well, detective, what happened is we had to scrape them off the wall. Guys got pinned by a two ton dumpster."

"It fell on them." Angel corrected. The officer shook his head

"Ah, no. They were actually pinned to the wall. Looks like somebody might have shoved the dumpster from the side." Angel walked further down the alley to where some blood lay on the ground

"Have to be someone pretty strong"

"Yeah, you're telling me. Splashed those guys all the way up here."

"It's not their blood" Angel murmured to himself

"Excuse me" The officer said a bit surprised that he could tell all that just by looking at the blood spatter. Angel though now was the time to ask about the girl in Cordy's vision

"You seen a girl tonight? Maybe a little scared beat-up?" The officer shook his head again

"Nobody but our Mr. Bills. You know 'Oh no, Mr. Bill' krech!" Angel walked further away looking at an old abandoned building. A young girl's cry echoed in the emptiness as Angel walked closer to her

"Hey" He said politely not trying to scare the red haired.

"What do you want?" She asked shaking

"You're bleeding" The young girl had cuts all over her body, the poor girl was terrified and Angel knew he wasn't helping matters

"Please just stay away from me" The girl cried still shaking, it wasn't that she was scared of Angel because for some reason she knew she could trust him it was that she was scared of what she might do to him.

"I just want to talk , that's all"

"You don't understand, I'm really upset right now and… and when I… I can't control it. I think its best if you just…"

"You were in that alley weren't you?" Angel asked ignoring what she had just said

"NO!" She said suddenly "I mean what alley? I'm just going to go" Bethany got up and moved towards the door.

"Wait" Angel reached out to intercept her but a metal bar impaled through his right shoulder blade making him drop to his knees in pain. The young girl looked at him in horror, she really didn't want to do that to him, she knew he was trying to him

"Oh god, oh god! I told you! I told you something bad would happen, it always does" She cried running to the door

"Wait" Angel said getting up pulling the bar from his torso trying his best not to scream

"What? How did you? What's going on" The girl wiped the tears from her eyes trying to understand how he was on both feet

"My names Angel"

"Great. I've stabbed an angel. Now I'm really never getting into heaven." The young girl laughed hysterically but Angel just looked at her sympathetically

"I'm not an angel" He told her gently "It's just a name but I do want to help you"

"But how did you…" She stammered

"I'm not like most people" Angel confessed but decided to leave the dead part of the explanation out "Like you" He smiled gently "Those men in the alley, they tried to hurt you didn't they?" The girl nodded "But you stopped them"

"I didn't mean to do what I did. They followed me from the club and I panicked, I didn't mean to" Again she sobbed but not for herself for the men she had almost killed

"It's ok, it's all ok" Angel soothed

"Yeah it's all great"

Angel ignored her sarcasm "If you need anything, a place to stay…." Angel handed her a car

"I'm staying with a friend"

"Someone you can talk to, think about it you can't hurt me and I won t hurt you" The girl snatched the card out of his hands before running out the door. When Angel was sure she was gone he let out the scream he had been keeping in ever since the bar pierced his shoulder "Ah ok maybe she can hurt me a little" He groaned.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Bethany" A woman in her late twenty's called as the young red haired entered the large luxurious apartment on the good side of Sunnydale

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Bethany apologized keeping her arms close to her chest and Angel's car deep within her hand

"I was starting to get worried" Lilah Morgan who worked at Wolfram and Heart followed Bethany over to the sofa and continued folding the clothes "So how was the club? You have fun"

"It was ok" Bethany replied quietly, she didn't want to tell Lilah the truth, she didn't want anyone to know what she could do, what she was capable of little did she know Lilah already knew

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it" Lilah lied "But work just got insane, and our new clients are monsters."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So Buffy, what are your plans today?" Joyce Summers asked her daughter at the breakfast table

"Giles is taking me shopping for supplies for my new and improved training session then I might go see Angel" Buffy answered saying the last bit quieter

"Oh that's great, you can take Dawn shopping for back to school supplies" Joyce smiled; she obviously didn't hear the last bit of Buffy's answer. The last time Buffy's mother saw Angel was when she convinced him to leave, she was the one that said Buffy deserved better and it was she who watched her daughter moan for her lover.

"What!"

"Mom, I thought it was you who was taking me" Dawn overheard the whole conversation and really didn't want to go shopping with Buffy and her watcher as she thought that Giles didn't like really like her and she especially didn't want to be there when Buffy went to see Angel.

"Well, honey, I've got the Gurion showing tonight, and there's so much to do to get the gallery ready." Joyce turned to leave

"But Mom I don't think you understand" Buffy said but it was too late, her mother had already left the room

"Morning Mrs Summers, you look great" Riley said as he entered

"Oh thank you Riley" Joyce replied rushing out the front door

"Suck up" Buffy spat playfully

"What? It's a nice outfit" Riley stepped closer to Buffy wrapping his hands around her waist "Besides, "I'm here to violate your firstborn" never goes over with parents. Not sure why." He pressed his lips against hers and she opened her mouth allowing him access. The both of them heard Dawn grunt as they're tongues battled one another "Hey kid" Riley said after him and Buffy pulled apart

"I'm not a kid" Dawn grunted crossing her arms

"No of course not" Riley agreed trying to get her to like him "So you ready?" Riley asked

"Ready?" Buffy questioned unsure

"We had plans…" Buffy suddenly remembered Riley telling her that he would take her somewhere special

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry I completely forgot"

"We're not going to hang today are we?" Riley could tell by the smug look on Dawn's face and the really guilty one on Buffy's

"Giles is on his way to pick me up, we're going slayer shopping" She decided she would leave the part where she was going to see Angel out "Are you mad at me?"

"No, should I be?" Riley knew there was something Buffy was hiding from him but he didn't want to push her, surely she would tell him in her own time

"Well I can't think of a reason why" The house went silent; no one dared to speak not even Dawn. She knew trying to lie to Riley was like trying to outsmart a computer what with all of his army training and all. The silence was broken by the sound of a horn outside. Buffy peered through the window and aw Giles in his new convertible "I have to go but we'll hang later ok?" Buffy kissed him on the cheek then dragged Dawn out into the bright red open top car. In the car Buffy told Giles all about the conversation she had just had with Riley and Giles said he was 100 on her side until she mentioned Angel

"Well, I sympathize with you, Buffy, I truly do. But I'm certain that Riley understands better than anyone else the importance of training. You can't allow personal concerns to distract you from…" Dawn leaned over from the backseat to try and change the radio station "Dawn, will you stop fiddling with the radio and sit down?" Giles snapped. Dawn frowned but did what he said

"Exactly what I thought but I still kind of feel bad lying to him and all, well I didn't really lie to him I just didn't tell him the whole truth"

"About going shopping?" Giles raised his eye brow and turned around t face his slayer for a moment but only a tiny moment as he had to keep his eyes on the road, he didn't want to damage his new car

"About going to see Angel" Buffy said quickly. Giles slammed on the breaks and stopped right in front of the magic shop before spinning around to face his slayer

"What!"

"Hey there's Willow and Tara" Buffy announced trying to get out from having a lecture. Dawn smiled, she loved Willow and Tara, Willow was the only one she knew who liked school as much and she always admired that her and Tara did magic. She once told her mother that she wished Willow and Tara would teach her some of the things they did together but then Joyce got really quite and sent Dawn up to bed. Giles parked his car outside the magic shop, he was the 

first one to get out of the car then he pulled the chair forward allowing Dawn to climb out

"Can I talk to you for a minuet Will?" Buffy asked pulling Willow to the side "The thing is Giles and I have worked up a new schedule for the new training and well I had to drop a class so then I decided what was the point of college at all?" She could feel Willows disappointment "Well it's not like I'm going to be getting a job outside slaying because let's face it unless hell freezes over and the government decides to put a chip in every demon or vampires head then this is going to be my life" Buffy justified but she didn't have to Willow understood completely

"I know but I was looking forward to our drama classes together" Willow sighed. Buffy chuckled then the two rejoined the group. Giles pushed the magic door open, inside everything was a mess. Item's had been broken, tables had been turned upside down

"Mr. Bogarty?" Tara called. Everyone looked at her "The owner" She explained "I come here a lot"

"Well, maybe this happened ... really late at night when nobody was..." Willow fell face on a dead Mr. Bogarty. Buffy ran over to see if Willow was alright then she saw the old man with two bite marks on his neck. Dawn stood behind Giles and Buffy trying to see what they were looking at

"What is it? Is it Mr. Bogarty? Is he dead?"

"Dawn go outside" Buffy commanded

"But I don't want to" Dawn argued stubbornly but Buffy was in no mood to argue with her annoying teenager sister

"Dawn" Buffy warned marching over taking a hold of her arm and throwing her outside

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Look, I don't have time for this. Just do as I say and wait." Dawn watches as Buffy went inside and closed the door. Looking through the window she saw Buffy Willow and Tara standing around Giles who was kneeling, examining the body no doubt

"Whatcha doing?" A scruffy looking old man asked making Dawn jump "What are you doing here? You can't loiter. There's no loitering." The man shook his head. Dawn wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself "That's why I'm a cat. Quiet. See, cats in the cupboard but they find you there anyway, and it hurts." Dawn backed up against the white van parked in front of Giles's sports car but with each step back she took the man took one step forward "Please, make it stop." The man begged. "You ... don't ... belong ... here!" Tara came out of the Magic Box looking for Dawn. The man saw the blond Wicca and hurried off

"Dawny are you alright?" Tara asked with a small smile

"Is that guy… Is he dead?" Tara nodded "I'm so sick of everyone treating me like a child, like I've never seen a dead body before or a vampire you know. Everyone treats me like I'm two or something" Dawn sighed she was so tired of being the youngest, why couldn't they just let her in on a few things?

"Do you want a thumb wrestle?" Tara asked still smiling. Dawn smiled with her linking her hand to Tara's

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Judging by the bite-fest, I'd say it was more than one vampire." Buffy looked at the body and saw bite marks everywhere

"At least four" Giles added stepping away from the body to look around

"Looks like someone's put together a new fang club."

"Bit convenient don't you think?" Xander walked through the door "Angel comes back into town and there's a new big bad in town

"Unless Angel has a thing for unicorns I'm really doubting he had anything to do with this" Buffy and Xander turned to face Willow who had a book in her hands "Well, I've cross-checked the inventory list. There are three unicorn statues missing and some books including _A Treatise on the Mythology and Methodology of the Vampire Slayer_. Look's like someone's doing their research" Giles took the book off Willow and flicked too a different page

"Good lord" He gasped "I had no idea the profit margins on a shop like this were so high. Look at this! Uh, low overhead, out-of-state orders, international - it's no wonder there's never any trouble attracting new owners. (Looking around) A place like this is a virtual…"

"Deathtrap?" Buffy interrupted

"What? Well, uh, yes, there is that. But, uh, still...Location, pedestrian traffic..."

"What do we do next?" Xander asked picking up the jar of eye of newts and glaring at it

"Buffy you should focus on trying to find the vampire gang and…"

"Stake them, yeah I got it. I'll get Riley to help me patrol now will you drop me off at Angel's please Giles?"

"You're going to Angel's? What about Riley?" Xander's head was filling up, there were too many thoughts. He liked Riley, she liked Riley so what was going on?

"Well I haven't seen him since the whole Dracula thing so I thought I'd drop by see how he's doing you know"

"No other reason then?" Willow pressed knowing her friend all too well

"Look guys, I'm with Riley now, I've told him that and I know we can never well you get what I' saying, I'm not stupid I love Riley" Buffy had practiced saying that in the mirror so many times it had become convincing "Look after Dawn for me?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Angel scrunched his face as he heard Cordelia call his name. He knew it was time for her to change his bandages from his shoulder wound. Dread took over his body seeing Cordelia smile with white cotton and tape in her hand

"Don't be such a baby"

"But it hurts" Angel moaned putting his hand on his shoulder protectively

"If you didn't move then it wouldn't hurt" Cordelia sighed. Wesley and Gunn were in the corner giggling but they knew what Angel meant, Cordelia didn't exactly have gentle hands

"I don't move" Angel told her

"Well don't breath"

"I don't breath"

"Then stop flexing your manly boob muscles or whatever" Cordelia sighed sitting Angel down on the chair then roughly removing his bandages. As Angel winced the two men in the corner chuckled seeing the superior vampire not so superior

"Next time you guys get stabbed or sliced in half I'm going to stand there giggling" Angel promised with a very chipper tone of his usually low voice

"You said she was telekinetic?" Wesley asked walking over to the books he found on the subject

"That's what I ahhh" Angel shrieked as Cordelia's nails penetrated his deep wound

"What did I say about moving" She tutted

"I didn't move" Angel said through clenched teeth "What do we know about her then?"

"Angel you can't really find out about a person if you haven't got a name, yeah I know that technology has come along way but a computer doesn't mind read" Cordelia shook her head but Angel just looked at her

"I meant about her power"

"The power of moving things with ones mind, that's it, that's all we know about it." The door swung open letting some of the daylight in as the young red haired girl stood in her night dress in the door way. Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn looked her up and down and wondered who the hell she was and why was she wearing a night gown in the day

"Uh guys this is…" Angel said pulling away from Cordy and putting his shirt on trying to hide the wound

"Bethany" The girl said unsure why she had come "You said I couldn't hurt you." Cordelia sniggered then Angel made a angry face at her telling her to shut up "That if I needed anything..."

"It's ok, you're safe here"

"So it's a family business" Bethany looked around to the other people in the room

"No they are just friends. Cordy, Wesley and Gunn. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please" Angel walked into his office and Bethany followed in her night gown

"So she can really move things with her mind?" Gunn asked intrigued. He never really cared about the details of a case but this was really interesting, he stood and thought about the things he could do with that power starting with not having to get up from bed. Cordelia ran up the stairs but no one really noticed. Wesley was too busy looking in his book and Gunn was deep into his imagination. Knocking on the office door Cordelia handled Bethany some of her clothes and smiled

"I thought you would be more comfortable in some well day clothes" She smiled. Bethany smiled back at her "You can change in my room if you want"

Ten minuets later Bethany reappeared in dark blue skinny jeans and a red top

"You shouldn't worry Angel does this kind of thing a lot"

"So what's wrong with you?" Bethany asked Wesley

"Where to begin?"

"You look nice." Angel smiled leaning on the door frame drinking his coffee "Do you want to call you're friend?" Bethany shook her head and explained what had happened. She had been dreaming, well more like had a nightmare and when she woke up Lilah was in her room, she couldn't help it the next thing she knew she knocked Lilah out with the lamp. Alone in the office Angel decided it was time to ask her questions about her power

"It's like, there is a flash, like something pops in my brain, and then I'm, it's like um, there's an undertow. Like there is no gravity and by body is being pulled in different directions, but inside, you know?"

Outside the office Buffy had arrived only she didn't call Angel to tell him that she'd be coming over. Walking into the room where Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were she pouted

"You just couldn't stay away" Cordelia said without even looking up. She knew Buffy would be popping in unannounced regularly.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked ignoring Cordelia's comment

"Office" Before Gunn could warn Buffy not to go in it was too late she had already opened the door. The sudden shock of the door opening was enough to scare Bethany, without even realizing it she send Buffy flying backwards out of the door then slamming it after she had gone. Hitting her back hard on Wesley's desk she groaned "Don't go in there because there's a girl who can move things with her mind and she kind of fragile at the moment" Gunn finished even though there was no point. He then walked over and handed his hand out to Buffy helping her up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Bethany cried "She just scared me is she alright?"

"Don't worry about her she can take care of herself" Angel reassure her "Now tell me more about what you just did. Does it hurt?"

"Yes, no, I don't really know. It's just for a second then I'm back. I go into this… this thing and when I come back things aren't there when I left them"

"What the hell was that?" Buffy put her right arm on her left shoulder and pulled her, stretching the muscles

"That was Bethany" Cordelia explained but it wasn't long enough for Buffy "She's human so don't even try going in there again cause she will kick your ass and so will Angel if you hurt her" Buffy look at the closed office door suddenly feeling jealous although she knew she shoulder be. She had moved on, she had Riley so why was she feeling like this?

"She's uh... Different. God Angel sure does know how to pick them"

"Oh no, she's just a case sort to speak" Gunn corrected smiling as he saw the edges of Buffy's lips raise into a smile

"Angel?" Buffy said from the other side of the door, this time she knocked before she entered "Uh hey. I know you're um busy" Buffy gave Bethany the once over, she was a pretty girl if you liked them all fragile and innocent "I wanted to talk"

"Yeah of course, what about?"

"The other night with Dracula, you just went" Buffy was hoping he would ask Bethany to leave or something but it was clear he wasn't going to

"Is this all you want to talk about because I'm kind of busy"

"She's got a vibe" Cordelia finally said out loud, she had been thinking it since Bethany had entered in her night gown "There's something about her, she's viby"

"I didn't notice a vibe" Wesley said

"Ohh I was getting all sorts of vibes off her" Gunn was now deep in though about Buffy, picturing the slayer in skin tight leather pants

"Not Buffy you idiot. And Wes, you're not a woman Women and sex, it's not like you guys, we see more levels. Are you even listening?"

"Oh I'm listening" Gunn chuckled

"I'm trying to thank you here but you're too busy! I don't know why I bother" Buffy wanted, she wasn't really angry, she didn't even know why she was having a rant but something inside her was craving all the attention that her Angel was giving to this red haired. Angel sighed, the last thing he wanted was to scare Bethany off and if Buffy carried on that was exactly what she was going to d

"Oh come on you know I didn't mean it like that." He turned to face Bethany "I'm really sorry Bethany"

"No it's ok" Bethany shifted uncomfortably on the chair knowing she was caught in the cross fire of a lovers tiff

"You left me there; you didn't even stay to see if I was alright"

"I didn't leave you there at all, I waited for Riley you know your boyfriend and incase you were too out of if to remember I was the one who held you when you confessed your want for being sired that night" Buffy gasped in shame.

"Yeah you're right I was out of it so I didn't know what I was saying" Buffy lied trying to cover up her moment of madness

"You knew exactly what you were saying" Angel's voice was getting harsher. Bethany was beginning to think that the pair forgot she was there. Buffy's cheek's had turned red with anger, she stormed to the door but before she got the chance to put her hands on the handle Angel grabbed her forcing her to face him "I don't get you, you come in here telling me to stay away from you that you have a new life and I do, I stay away but you're the one that comes here. You want me to stay away but you want to be close to me? You cant have it both way's so what is It that you want?

"Let go of me" Buffy looked down at the floor not daring to look at Angel's deep brown eyes because she knew he was right and at the moment she couldn't answer him because even she didn't know what she wanted. Angel loosed his grip as he realized he was starting to hurt the young slayer. Red marks appeared where his hands had gripped her but only him and Bethany noticed, Buffy was to busy running out of the door

"Ex girlfriend?" Bethany said with half a smile making Angel laugh at how obvious it was "She still loved you" Angel looked across his desk at the young girl, what did she know? She was too young to know love.

"I think we should start by learning how to control your power" Angel deliberately acted like he hadn't heard the last part of what she said. Getting over Buffy was the hardest thing he ever had to do and he still wasn't over her.

"I don't want to control it. I want it gone" Bethany looked at Angel hoping that he had the power to get rid of it but she knew he was right, that she would have to learn how to control it, she knew it wasn't something that someone could get rid of.

"Your wasting perfectly good time on someone who doesn't deserve it" Wesley had barged in the office and was now giving Bethany a filthy look "I'm sorry but there are people who need us. people with much more serious problems than impulse-control issues"

"That's enough" Angel raised from his chair warning Wesley not to say another word

"Why doesn't she go back to her friends, toss the furniture about. Or maybe we should send you home to your father." At the mention of her father Bethany had completely lost it. Wesley flew into the wall, so did the desk missing Wesley's head by inched. Cordelia came rushing in taking in the scene

"I told you! I said don't go saying anything and what do you do? You go and say something. I might as well be talking to myself"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Buffy stormed into her house face like thunder. In the living room Dawn was making googly eyes at Xander, Buffy rolled her eyes. She knew about Dawn's crush, she had read her diary. Xander is so much cuter than anyone. And smarter too. He totally skipped college and got a job working construction. Which is so kind of ... deep, you know? He builds things. And he's brave too. Just last week he went undercover to stop that Dracula guy. Xander treats everyone like an equal. He doesn't look down on people. Even when he should it said in her private book

"Buffy you're back" Riley smiled getting up from the sofa to hug his partner "Giles just filled me in on what happened at the magic shop, where have you been?" All of a sudden Buffy felt ten eyes stare at her wondering if she was going to be honest or deceitful

"Just out" The ten eyes that looked at Buffy now were looking at themselves shaking their heads, why couldn't she just tell him?

"Oh ok" Riley said still not convinced "Giles thought that we should uh do a few sweeps of the cemetery"

"Yeah sure. Will you guys be alright with Dawn?" Buffy asked. With several nods from Xander and Willow Buffy and Riley left for the graveyard.

Anya, Willow, Xander and Dawn sat in the living room playing the game of life. Giles had gone home to do some research, well that's what he said but secretly he didn't want to be left looking after Dawn.

"Oh, crap. Look at this! Now I'm burdened with a husband and several tiny pink children, more cash than I can reasonably manage..." Anya whined. The other player's raised they're brows at her

"That means your winning" Xander told her while Dawn and Willow made fun of Anya secretly

"Really?" Anya beamed picking up all her money

"Yes, cash equal's good"

"Oh I'm so pleased. Can I trade the children in for cash" Anya scooped up all the little markers in her hand still smiling and holding them out to Willow who was being the banker. Through Anya's cry's of joy it was hard to hear the window smash but not impossible. Willow jumped up first grabbing the stake on the table, Xander, Anya and Dawn soon followed

"Slayer come out and die!" A blonde vampire roared. The vampire looked strangely familiar, could it be? Was it really one of the Cordettes from high school? Yes it was Harmony surrounded with minions. At that moment it was too much, seeing Harmony with minions, Xander burst out laughing on the spot.

"She's not here" Xander said through waves of laughter

"What do you mean she's no there? She has to be there, I'm calling her out!" Harmony huffed looking at her minions as if it was there fault

"Then I bet she'll be real sorry she missed you're call but I'll tell her to drop by your place when she comes back"

"Do you think I'm an idiot" Harmony put one hand on her hip and Xander wondered if she really was asking that question. Of course she was an idiot, she always has been but what Xander really wondered was who was the biggest idiot, the people surrounding her, obeying her every command or the lead vampire herself for thinking she could take Buffy out. This was no doubt one of the funniest things Xander had ever witnessed; it was even better then one of his jokes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing! What could be funny, just "Look out, it's a terrifying Harmony gang, ooh!" Xander laughed but Willow gave him a sharp glare telling him to stop mocking her

"Stop laughing!" Harmony reached out her hand to try and slap Xander but it hit the invisible barrier of old ancient vampire rules

"just, I just can't picture anyone pathetic enough to be following…" Xander looked closely at every one of Harmony's minions then recognized one "Is that Brad Konig? Huh! Hey Brad, who'd have thought when you were beating up kids in gym class, you'd end up Harmony's lapdog?"

"Screw you Harris!" Brad pouted

"You should know all about being somebody's lapdog. I hear you were a good little puppy for Dracula" Willow had to admit for Harmony that was really quick. Xander stood still not being able to say anything or do anything so Anya and Dawn took it upon themselves to act on his behalf

"You heard wrong!" Dawn spat back

"Don't feel bad. I hear that mind-control thing he does works really well on weak fraidy, cat losers. You didn't stand a chance." Harmony laughed again knowing she was really getting to Xander

"Shut up" Dawn shouted. Anya moved Dawn so she stood in front of the teenager

"Dawn, I'm handling this. Shut up Harmony!"

"Make me" Harmony stuck her tongue out like she was in pre school

"Fraid I don't feel like getting into another hair-pulling contest with you"

"You're the hair-puller, you big girl!"

"Oh yeah? Come inside and say that! Xander will kick you're…" Dawn challenged before she realized what she said

"Dawn, no!" Willow yelled just as Harmony morphed into her demon face. Harmony tackled Xander onto the floor punching him in the face

"Not such a push over anymore am I?" She said delivering another blow to his left cheek. Dawn ran upstairs while Anya went to grab a blunt, heavy object and Willow went to get a cross or even better, a stake. Anya hit Harmony over the head with a lamp causing her to turn her attentions from Xander to Anya but before she got the chance to Willow forced a cross in her face. Growling Harmony left "This isn't over, I will be back" She shouted as Willow slammed the door shut

"Buffy is not going to be happy about this" Xander got up from the floor where he was brutally attacked

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Buffy?" Angel woke from one of his many dreams about Buffy panting, sweat on his forehead to see Bethany standing in his room. Earlier on he had invited her to stay for how ever long she wanted.

"It's just me" Bethany still had Cordelia's clothes on so it was obvious she hadn't been to sleep. Angel shuffled in his bed making his way up higher onto his pillow. He couldn't really get out of bed because he didn't have anything on and Bethany being in his room while the only thing covering him was a thin silk quilt was awkward to say the least

"What's wrong?"

"I just didn't want to sleep" Bethany sat on the bottom of Angel's bed "I heard voiced in here and I thought you were awake"

"No I was having a nightmare" Angel lied

"It looked like a pretty happy dream, or maybe the covers were just rumpled. I figured I'd come in here." If Angel could have blushed he would have

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" He asked deliberately changing the conversation

"No" Bethany looked at Angel with her lustful eyes "I figured we'd have fun. You can do stuff to me and, you know, we'll have some fun."

"That's not going to happen Bethany" Was all Angel managed to say but he wasn't shocked, women usually found him attractive but it had been a long time since a woman was in his bed trying it on with him

"What, you think I'm some frightened little mouse? I've done stuff. I can make you happy."

"You wouldn't like me when I'm happy." Angel could feel Bethany's hand sliding up his leg through the quilts. For a brief moment he didn't want to do anything, it 

had been so long since he felt a warm touch on his body but then reality sunk it. She wasn't Buffy and even if she was it couldn't happen. Grabbing her hand before it got any further he pushed it away

"I said no" As Angel's cold hands touched Bethany she jumped up from the bed then it rattled slightly "You wan to make love, but you don't want to be touched?"

"I just… I just wanted..." Bethany didn't know what to say, he was completely right, she hated being touched it reminded her of when she was younger, her fathers touch.

"What? What is it that you wanted" A feeling of déjà vu creeped across the vampire as he remembered asking a similar question to Buffy

"Are you shocked I'm a big slut?"

"You'd find I'm not easily shocked Bethany"

"Everyone thinks I'm so fragile and innocent. Men love it." Bethany chuckled but Angel didn't. He felt so sorry for the girl that stood before him pretending to be something she was not.

"Do you?"

"Do I love it? Who cares. I'm, I'm like the chambermaid. I just leave. When a guy's on me, I... I made up the room, I showed him in and I leave till he's gone. Come back and clean up the mess."

"And the men?" Angel asked

"What, you think they'd notice or care I'm not there? Would you?" Bethany asked with a bitter tone

"I don't think everyone's as bad as you'd have them be."

"Oh, right. You love the people. Love them so much, you got a hundred rooms to be all alone in. I'm thinking maybe you're not exactly qualified to help me with my problem."

"Maybe I'm the only one who is." Angel paused for a moment and looked deep into her soul, she wasn't a bad girl, not at all she just needed someone to love her "Try to get some sleep."

"Is Buffy that girl you were arguing with earlier?" Bethany asked on her way out. Angel suddenly remembered how he hadn't introduced the two and decided it was best if he said nothing

"Good night, Bethany."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Buffy sat on her kitchen counter laughing hysterically as Xander told her about Harmony and her minions, even Riley managed to crack a giggle at the thought

"Harmony has minions!" Buffy managed to say through fit's of laughter

"Yeah that was pretty much my reaction" Xander said only he wasn't laughing any more

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just Harmony. Harmony has minions!"

"And Ruffles have ridges."

"Buffy there's a more serious side to this" Willow looked nervously at Anya and Xander

"I sure hope so, 'cause I'm having trouble breathing"

"Buffy, come on, they have killed once that we know of. She could be a threat to you." Riley reminded her after he had stopped laughing

"Especially now that she can enter your house any time she wants." Buffy instantly stopped laughing and turned her head to Anya then to Xander and Willow to check if what Anya was saying was true.

"What?"

"Uh… yeah well Harmony kind of had an invite" Xander said looking down at his feet

"You guys can't invite her in. I mean, only someone who lives here can…" It soon registered to Buffy who invited Harmony in "DAWN!" She screamed "Where is she"?

"In her room" Anya followed Buffy to the stairs "I think she's still pretty freaked out"

"Dawn!" Buffy shouted stomping up the stairs

"Buffy it was an accident"

"Oh, well that just makes it okay then, doesn't it? She knows the rules, don't invite anyone in that you don't know and what makes it worse is that she knew Harmony was a vampire and now she just invited her in to kill us all in our sleep! She has to learn. You've all got to stop treating her like a child"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What a total disaster. My first plan! I so wanted it to go well. Plus, I didn't even get to kill stupid Xander Harris! God, that was so embarrassing." Harmony walked through the graveyard thinking what could have gone different

"We can always try again, maybe go back later" Mort the vampire to Harmony left suggested

"No! It's no good. Buffy's going to expect us now. The whole surprise is blown."

"Maybe we should go back to the lair? Regroup?"

"Not me this night is young and I want some action" Brad said. Harmony was about to say something about how she was the boss and he should do what she tells him when Brad got punched in the face. The vampire group turned around to see Spike standing with a brown grocery bag in his hand

"Happy to oblige. Here I thought it was going to be a slow night. Step on up, kiddies. Thrashings for all." Spike put his grocery bag down gently onto the floor ready to stake everyone of the vampires

"Stop!" Harmony pushed Mort out of the way to see who was attacking her minions. Spike looked more surprised then she did

"Well" He exclaimed looking her up and down and grinning slightly "Hello Harmony"

"Spikey" Harmony shrieked, her minions raised they're brows at her "I mean Spike" She said in a lower voice

"Long time. You look good" Harmony nodded

"I feel good"

"I remember" Spike winked. The minions looked amongst themselves, disturbed at the comment

"How you been?" Harmony asked genuinely interested. Spike shrugged, he didn't really know what to say, Harmony didn't know about the chip and what was he going to say? He was a vampire on a lead? Working for the slayer for a bit of cash even he felt shame in it and it took a lot to shame him

"Not bad. Just got a brand-new telly in my crypt, so..."

"Why are you talking to him?" Mort asked, he had heard about a bleach blond vampire killing his own and working with the slayer

" It's okay, we used to go steady. Spike, Mort. Mort, this is…"

"I know who he is. He kills our kind." Spike looked around, his secret was out

"Oh yeah! What's up with that?"

"Bloke's got to have a hobby, doesn't he?" Spike shrugged "Piss off Mort" Mort growled and stepped forward; he wasn't going to let a vampire that kills his own talk to him like that, no way

"Mort, just give us ... a couple minutes, 'kay? He's really testy. Some of us were thinking of voting him out of the gang." Harmony whispered but there was really no point as Mort heard her and looked at the rest of the gang but none of them would look back at him

"Gang?" Spike asked. Did he hear right? Did Harmony have a gang? The thought about it made him laugh

"yeah. I've got my own gang now. Why does everyone think that's so funny?"

"Is that what those circus freaks are?"

"Uh huh. I mean ... shut up! We're going to kill the slayer."

"Singing my song now, are you? You should pay me royalties for that one, or at least get your own tune." Spike remembered back to when he was with Harmony how she felt him for being obsessed with killing the slayer, hypocrite was all he could think

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes you did. I've been doing my homework, reading books and stuff." Harmony nodded her head like a bobbing dog

"What, _Evil for Dummies_?" Spike chuckled at his own comment "Look at you, all puffed up and mighty, thinking you're the new Big Bad. It's, uh ... well, let's face it, it's adorable." Harmony huffed she knew why Spike was saying this, he wanted her back. So she thought.

"You just can't stand the fact that I'm my own person now. There comes a time in every woman's life when she realizes she needs to take the next step. I've taken it. I've found the real me... and I like her" Spike stepped closer to the blonde, if she didn't know better which she didn't she would have sworn it heart skipped a beat

"Hope you'll be very happy together. In the meantime, save slayer slaying for the professionals." Harmony sighed, why was it that no one every thought she got do these things?

"You'll see. Buffy will be dead by sunrise. I've got a plan." Harmony was trying to be mysterious but she couldn't help wanting to tell Spike what she had planned

"Let me guess." Spike sighed, so many times he had thought about the same thing "Snatch one of her friends, use them as bait, and lead her into a trap. That sort of thing? Hardly original" Harmony giggled nervous

"No! Much, much better one." She lied. Spike looked skeptical at her "Well I'm hardly going to tell you are my? What with you working for her and all"

"Thought as much. Best of luck. Let me know how this arch-villain thing works out for you. Oh and by the way I am not working for her" Spike picked his grocery bag up from the floor trying to hide the bottle of blood, it was enough Harmony knowing that he killed vampires, he didn't want her knowing he was drinking pigs blood on top of that. He had his pride to think about

"I'll do that. And after Buffy is gone? I'm going to kill everybody in this town that 

was ever mean to me ... Spike!" Harmony shouted after him then gathered her group "Guys, new plan"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"That's a lot of weapons for somebody you weren't sweating twenty minutes ago." Riley said watching Buffy lay out a crossbow and about five stakes

"Well, that was before I knew Dawn gave Harmony a backstage pass to kill us all in our sleep." Xander pocked his head around the door

"Willows doing the uninvitation spell as we speak so you're back in your Fortress of Solitude. All better."

"No it's not all better. What if Dawn's done this before? I mean the only reason I know about it is because you guys were hear and what if she does it again? I mean, please. I would never have Harmony over even when she was alive."

"I think she's learnt her lesson" Xander said quietly

"She's just a kid" Riley said. Dawn rolled her eyes from the hallway; she was listening in on the conversation

"Will everybody please stop saying that? I was just a kid when I met my first vampire, but somehow, I still managed to remember the rules."

"You had to. It was your job." Buffy couldn't get why everyone was defending her, yes it was a mistake but it was a stupid mistake that she shouldn't have made

"No. No, it was common sense. But nobody expects even that much from Dawn, do they? No, she has to be protected and coddled from the big bad world, well you know what? We are doing nothing but turning her into a little idiot who is going to get us all killed." Dawn had heard enough, is that all people thought of her as, a kid? Stupid? Well she was going to show them. 

Running down the stairs she opened the back door sneaking out. Anya saw her slipping out and decided to follow her

"Dawn, it's not safe out hear!" Anya said. Mort appeared from the bushed. With one slap he sent Anya flying back into the house. Dawn looked shell shocked, she tried to get away but she wasn't fast enough, she tried to scream but Mort covered her mouth before she had the chance

Xander entered the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Anya's blond hair on the cold tiled floor. Running over to her he checked for a pulse before calling for anyone "Anya" Anya half opened her eyes slipping in and out of concsiouse she managed to whisper Dawn's name

"They took her, Dawn. Buffy has to find Dawn" Anya closed her eyes again while Riley examined her head

"This head wound looks bad. We got to get her to the hospital."

"Buffy, Anya said that they took her, they took Dawn" Xander told her as she dialed the three numbers for an ambulance. Passing the phone to Xander she hurried out the door

"Take care of Anya"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Buffy walked quickly through the cemetery with only one thing on her mind, Dawn. Stake in one hand and crossbow in the other she saw a vampire coming towards her, without even looking at it she raised her hand with the stake in and stabbed it into the vampire. Not even looking to see if she hit the heart she moved on until she reached her destination, a crypt, Spike's crypt. Kicking open the door the first thing she did was throw her fist in Spike's face. Tumbling back he clutched his nose, it hadn't even registered to him yet that it was Buffy who punched him

"Where's Harmony's lair?" Buffy demanded

"Haven't seen her in months how should I…"Before he could finish Buffy hit him again "cave in the north woods. About forty meters past the overpass construction site." Buffy frowned a bit, she wanted to hit Spike some more. There was something about hitting that vampire that made all the stress float away. Buffy walked to the door but turned around again when she heard Spikes voice "Does soldier boy know?" He chuckled

"Know what?" Buffy asked

"That you've been visiting the ex"

"How did you…" The Buffy remembered the whole vampire smelling thing "Oh"

"I wonder what Riley would say" Buffy turned back to the door; she didn't have time for this. Her main priority was Dawn. As he watched her leave Spike grinned. Looks like little miss slays a lot isn't so perfect after all he thought

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The cave Dawn was chained up in was dark and damp, hardly the place you would expect to see Harmony but since being turned she really has adjusted to vampire life, not being able to look at herself in the mirror, not being able to tan on the beach and living in dark and dinky places. Harmony took her place in front of her minions for the big well done

"All right, once again, nice work, minionators. I'm really, really proud of you guys. Give yourselves a big pat on the back" Harmony clapped then stopped when she saw Mort taking a seat "Ah, Mort. I trust you made our guest ... comfortable?"

"You told me to chain her up?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm being, you know, sarcastic or whatever?" Mort looked completely blank so Harmony carried on "Anyway... I'm feeling really good about this new plan, people. I think it's a winner."

"When do we eat the girl?" Cyrus asked with his hand up

"We don't eat the girl"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not part of the plan" Harmony put both her hands out in front of her "Do I have to go over the plan again? We use the sister as bait. We send Buffy a note…"

"More notes?"

"We send Buffy a note, telling her that if she wants to see her sister again, she has to come alone to a place we choose. She comes, we jump her, we kill her." Harmony huffed, she couldn't remember how may times she went over it, god why couldn't she get some clever minions

"So it doesn't really matter if we're actually holding the slayer's sister, just as long as she thinks we are. She'll walk into the trap. So we can eat the girl?"

"We are not eating the girl" Harmony sighed

"Why not?" Cyrus asked, there really was no point in keeping her, it wasn't like Buffy was going to get the chance to get her back

"Because it's not the plan" Harmony shrieked stomping her feet

"And what plan is that?" Harmony turned around to see Buffy pointing her crossbow

"We are going to kill the slayer, then you then we're going to eat the girl" Mort roared

"I don't think I like your attitude Mort" Harmony backed away slowly while her minions or ex minions from a minuet ago charged at Buffy. Cyrus ran straight into Buffy's stake without even noticing until he was turning into dust. The next minion took a swing at Buffy with a large axe; she ducked his attack and staked him catching the axe as it fell to decapitate Brad. When all the minions were gone Buffy turned her attention to Harmony

"So slayer we meet at last" Harmony said still backing away. For some reason she sounded more confident when she practiced it

"We've met, Harmony, you halfwit." For each step back Harmony took Buffy took a step closer "Harmony, when you tried to be head cheerleader, you were bad. When you tried to chair the homecoming committee, you were really bad. But when you try to be bad ... you suck."

"It doesn't have to be like this" Harmony cried. As Buffy came a step closer to her she grabbed the unicorn statue that was on the floor and hit Buffy over the head with it and ran, ran as fast as she could. Buffy rubbed the side of her head, she watched Harmony run but didn't go after her, there wasn't really a point. She would have time later to deal with Harmony, now she had to save her sister

"Dawn?" Buffy called

"Buffy" Dawn shouted back, she was so relieved. Her arms were aching and the chains were cutting through her skin. Buffy ran to where Dawn was chained, taking the axe she used earlier she brought it down on the chains releasing her sister. They both shared a brief hug before pulling away acting like it hadn't happened "I'm so telling Mom you slayed in front of me"

"One I didn't slay in front of you, you didn't see anything and go ahead I'll just have to tell her how you ran out of the house in the middle of the night, that you got Anya hurt, invited a vampire in and got kidnapped..." Dawn sighed; she knew Buffy was right; she would get into the most trouble although she wasn't going to admit it

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Buffy got Dawn home safely she went to do a sweep of the graveyard before going out with Riley. Walking on the path she heard footsteps behind her, slowing down her movement she waited until the footsteps got closer. Once they were closer enough to be at arms reach she swung her fist around hitting the person that was behind her. Just as she drew her leg back to kick him in the stomach she realized who it was

"Oh it's you" Angel got up from the floor and wiped the blood away from his top lip

"Yeah it's me, I knew you were pissed at me but" Angel looked at his hands that had his blood on them trying to work out how bad the cut was

"I thought you were a vamp…" Buffy stopped realizing what she had said, he was a vampire "I thought you were an evil thing. What do you want Angel? It's been a long day and I have a date with Riley"

"I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday. You're going on a date? Where's he taking you" Angel tried to ask casually. Buffy laughed he might as well have had jealous ex written on him

"No it's alright; I should be the one to apologies. I know I can't just walk in your office and expect you to drop everything to hear what I got to say so how's Bethany?"

"She's good, she's back at the hotel I told her she could stay for as long as she likes" Buffy smiled, Angel really was naive

"I'll be careful if I was you or she might jump in your bed" Buffy teased but the look on Angel's face gave it away "Oh what happened?"

"She tried to do exactly that"

"And what did you do?" Buffy asked wearily, know she was the jealous one

"Well I still have a soul so what do you think I did?" Angel smiled, he could smell the jealousy on Buffy so that had to mean something didn't it?

"Good point. What did she say when you told her about the curse thing?"

"When I told her I was a vampire and that gypsies had cursed me for torturing their favorite girl and that I was to live eternity suffering for the things I did and that if I had one moment of happiness I would loose my soul? Oh I didn't tell her"

"She doesn't even know you're a vampire?"

"Doesn't seem important"

"Oh" Buffy couldn't think of anything else to say. She glanced at her watch it was already later then she thought, she had to get back if she was going to make it for her and Riley's date. As Buffy looked at her watch Angel noticed something on her finger, it was the ring, the claddagh ring he had given her for her birthday. Taking her hand he brought it closer to his eyes, running his fingers across the ring

"You're still my girl" He said in almost a whispered. Buffy pulled her hand back quickly then turned away. Once she was far enough away from him she stopped looking down on the ring

"Always" She said through the sad tears that ran from her eyes. Angel smiled, he had never been so thankful for vampire hearing

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lilah pushed the door to the massive office of her supervisor, Holland Manners. The office was bigger then any other on that floor, in the chair behind the desk Holland Manners sat running his hand through his grey hair.

"Lilah please take a seat"

"Mr. Manners" Lilah said politely. She knew whys he had been called hear. Bethany. It was her job to look after the girl and she had gone and lost her, great, the senior partners were going to be chuffed with her

"Lilah on behalf of the senior partners I would like to thank you. Bethany has been pushed into Angel's direction and that works out great for both of them especially if what we have planned goes to plan. I trust you will do everything in you're power to make it?" Holland past a thick file to Lilah and then gave her a small nod as a sign to leave. Lilah who looked totally turbid took the file and left. She was expecting to have her skin ripped off or maybe loosing a limp or something, that was very unexpected

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dawn sat in the back of the magic book writing in her diary. Giles had just bought the shop and now he was talking it over with Buffy out the front.

"Buffy still thinks I'm Little Miss Nobody, just her dumb little sister. Boy is she in for a surprise."

* * *

_A/N : I know that the Angel episode untouched is in fact episode 4 but I'm changing the order of the episodes and I know Bethany was only in there for one episode, I'm changing that as well but she wont become one of the main characters, I think the next chapter will be her last. I'm not sure if I'm going to include Darla yet so tell me what you think. Thanks for all you're reviews_


	3. Judgment

_A/N: Once again thank you for all you're reviews. For all you who have asked, yes Spike is going to be interested in Buffy. I'm trying to update more then once a week but the chapters are very lengthy so it is quite difficult. I'll update as soon as I can. It would be nice to know what you think of the fic so far, if you've got any advice that will make it any better then that would be great._

* * *

Judgment 

Gunn pressed down on the golden door handle taking a deep breath. It was an easy mission so why was he so nervous about it? Go in, get his toothbrush and get out before Cordelia even noticed. The warm water of the shower fell on Cordelia's naked body. Taking the bottle of shampoo from the shelf she squirted it in her hand until the liquid that smelt like fruit came out. She was so busy in her own little world she didn't notice Gunn coming in only it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be to sneak in. Especially when Cordelia didn't have the curtain on the shower closed. Gunn stood still unable to move, more like not wanting to move until Cordelia's scream brought him back to reality. Cordelia grabbed the towel on the radiator nearest to her and covered herself with it then she took the towel that was on the floor and whipped Gunn with it. Cordelia's shriek had been heard by the men downstairs, running up with a sword Angel got to the bathroom and blinked

"What...What happened?" Angel panted trying to regain his breath from rushing to the aid of what he thought was a damsel in distress

"This little perv by here!"

"Gunn?" Wesley had to take his glasses off to be sure it was him

"This is sexual harassment at the work place you know. I could have you done for this, they take it very serious these days" Cordelia pulled the towel tighter to herself making sure every inch from her chest to her thighs were covered

"Now hold up, I only wanted to get my tooth brush. There was no sexual harassment involved" Gunn waved his tooth brush in front of Cordelia's face unable to believe she could accuse him of such a thing

"Tell it to the judge!" Cordelia spat now feeling uncomfortable that all eyes were on her newly shaven legs

"I'm sure Gunn didn't mean too uh ... violate your space"

"Damn right I didn't" Gunn said under his breath still ticked off

"I can't cope, living with three men it's too traumatic. I've had it! I'm moving out" Cordelia looked up at the ceiling expecting some sort of argument "Well don't all beg me to stay at once" she said when she didn't get one

"We'll all be sorry to see you leave" Wesley said on behalf of the three men. There was a pause in the room, no one spoke only looked at one another. Cordelia looked up at the ceiling wanting them to force her to stay, Wesley's mind was working over drive on telekinesis, Gunn was looking at Cordelia's legs biting his lower lip and Angel was just thankful that he could get his bathroom back without waiting an hour for Cordelia to finish in there and then leave him to tidy up all her make up

"Where will you go?" Angel asked breaking the silence

"Like you even care"

"Cordy don't be like that, of course we care" Angel looked at Gunn and Wesley for back up, both of them said nothing until Angel's eyes hardened then they both nodded

"Oh yeah we care" Gunn patted his shiny head, he too was glad that he wouldn't have to wait an hour to use the bathroom

"Out of my way I'm going to get dressed" Wesley, Angel and Gunn watched Cordelia go to her room and slam the door after her

"That went well" Wesley sighed

"Could have gone better" Angel added

"At least I can get my toothbrush without anyone filing a sexual harassment case against me" Gunn smiled

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The spot light was turned on at the karaoke bar in Sunnydale and a demon with a face as green as grass held the mike to his mouth. The red horned on the top of his head matched his red eyes which looked from the screen to the audience

""First I was afraid. I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights thinking how you done me wrong and I grew strong. And I learned how to get along." The demon sang then looked away from the screen and started talking "Oh, you know what I'm talking about. In this town you better learn to get along. Because Sunnydale's got it all: The glamour and the grit, the big breaks and the heartaches, the sweet young lovers and the nasty, ugly, hairy fiends that suck out your brain through your face and lets not forget the mouth of hell. It's all part of the big wacky variety show we call - Sunnydale. You never know what's coming next. And let's admit it folks: Isn't that why we love it? I'll survive. I will survive! Hey, hey"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

An hour later everything calmed down at the Crawford mansion. Cordelia had forgotten all about Gunn walking in on her in the shower and was now looking for a nice apartment to rent. Cordelia held up her finger and scrunched her face. Wesley ran to her aid holding her tightly as she sneezed

"Just a sneeze" Cordelia told him

"Oh" Wesley said turning away

"Oh!?"

"I mean bless you"

Again Cordelia held up a finger and scrunched her face. Wesley looked at her ready to catch her at any moment "Sneeze. Followed by vision" Wesley ran to Cordelia as she fell back clutching her head trying to make out what she was seeing in her head

"Are you alright?" Angel asked kneeling in front of his friend

"I'll survive" Cordelia lifted herself from the floor still feeling the aftermath of her visions that brought so much pain to her head

"So what we got?" Gunn asked taking the whiteboard pen and making a grid

"Nasty looking demon didn't recognize it" Cordelia watched as Gunn wrote N. D. U. O on the white board. "N.D.U.O?"

"Nasty demon, unknown origin" Gunn confirmed

"There's an awful lot of that in this town. I'm sure he'll feel right at home here." Angel went into his office to get a sketch pad then started working on demon's image.

"The eyes are a little further apart" Cordelia looked over Angel's shoulder as he rubbed the neatly sketched eyes out to place them further apart from each other "They look right through you. I… I don't think this guy is afraid of much."

"Wes, I'm thinking northern Pakistan, Hindu Kush..."

"Right. Or maybe the Tien Shenin in Kazakhstan. Which means I need Suleman's Compendium." Wesley searched for another book on the massive wooden book shelf that had always been in the mansion even before Angelus moved. Finding the book he was looking for Wesley pulled it out and flipped through the pages until Cordelia stopped him

"There! That's him, that's the demon in my vision"

"Prio Motu demon. It's a killer."

"Ancient Ofga-beast, bred to maim and massacre." Angel read

"Oh, goody. A pit bull." Cordelia went back to apartment searching as Angel took t the white board pen of Gunn and began to write

"Okay. Now we know what we're dealing with."

"Prio Motu." Wesley confirmed

"Now we need to find it. Right now we got to narrow it down to somewhere." Gunn reached for a map of Sunnydale and laid it out in front of Angel

"I don't think that's going to help" Gunn shrugged and folded the map up again to put it back where he found it, he knew Angel was a neat freak and didn't like mess in his house

"I may be able to help us with that. I've been broadening our contact base. Reaching out to the underlife. I may have someone who can help." Wesley had been meaning to take Angel there since they moved back to Sunnydale but he wasn't sure how Gunn would react in a bar full of demons especially when the sanctuary spell only applied for demons

"Who?"

"A parasite demon named Merl."

"Demon?" Gunn asked but didn't wait for an answer "Since when do we work with demons"

Cordelia lifted her head and chuckled "Hello Mr. I'm-to-good-to-work-for-demons. Incase you haven't noticed but Angel's a demon" Angel gave Cordelia a hurt look, he didn't like being called a demon, even if it was the truth

"Yeah but he's got that soul thing going down"

"Not all demons are evil Gunn" Wesley told him but the thing about Gunn was he wasn't very open minded especially when it came to supernatural things

"Maybe it's time we pay your stoolie a little visit. Make with the chin-music until he canaries. I've been watching a little noir festival on Bravo."

"There is a place he hangs out. A safe haven for demons. I've been meaning to take you there. I think it may be of use to us but..."

"But what?"

"It's a little outside the box." Wesley decided he would leave the part about the owner being anagogic and that they had to sing for him to look into their souls

"Right, looking at this thing I think we might need some extra help. Give Buffy a call" Angel took one last glance at the picture of the demon before slamming the book shut

Cordelia rolled her eyes "Is that the only reason you want to call her?"

"Cordy" Angel sighed "Just call her"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Buffy looked up at the neon sign that read Caritas. The sound of really bad singing leaked out of the bar as they met a large bouncer checking demons for weapons

"Now remember, Buffy, Gunn, this is a sanctuary. The bar has a protection spell on it that enable's demons to fight but it doesn't affect humans so what ever you do, do not turn violent" Buffy rolled her eyes. Wesley had told them the same thing a hundred times in the car

"Yeah I get it" Buffy moved forward with the queue, it was now her turn to be searched for weapons. The big bouncer patted the side her sides down to her ankles then checked her pockets. Once he was satisfied he made her go through the metal detector, when it didn't beep she was finally allowed to enter the bar. The same thing happened with Wesley, Angel and Cordelia, it would have happened with Gunn if he hadn't been carrying a small pocket knife

"I thought I told you not to bring any weapons?"

"Better to be safe then sorry" Gunn grunted watching the bouncer confiscate his small knife.

"I'm so excited. And I just can't hide it. I'm about to lose control and I think I like it. I like it. Tonight's the night we're going to make it happen." The demon that was on the stage sang

"Well you said it was outside the box" Angel looked at the demons that were sitting enjoying the music. Most of them were ruthless killers so it was strange seeing them in a no violence bar. The green demon with red eyes walked around the round tables with the microphone in his hand

""Tonight we put all other things aside. Give in this time and show me some affection. We're going for those pleasures in the night." The demon walked up the stairs to get onto the stage and took the mic off the other demon "Well, move over Pointer Sisters! That was cooking! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it. Well, I'm going to have a word with Liz here. Don't go anywhere! Coming right up, Mordar the Bentback will be calling' the tune with a personal favorite of mine. Make him feel welcome!" The green demon handed the mic over to a furry looking creature

Wesley scanned the entire room for his source until his eyes rested upon a gray bald demon sitting on a bar stool by the bar "Hello Merl" Wesley said taking a seat next to him. The rest of the group gathered around the demon. They all waited for Merl to say something but instead he just sipped his drink

"Cat got your tongue Merl?" Cordelia asked impatiently

"I don't have a tongue." Merl stated looking at each person that was gathered around him

"Oh."

"And, uh, keep the bloodsucker away from me." Merl pointed at Angel who was closer to him then any other person

"He can't hurt you in here." Wesley reminded him

"I know his rep, okay? He eats his own kind. Beating on demons wherever he finds them."

"Especially when they waste my time." Angel was about to step even closer to Merl when he felt Wesley's hand stopping him

"We're looking for the Prio Motu." Wesley slid an eveloped full of money to Merl who looked at it then shook his head

"Woah, woah, woah! You've obviously never seen one up close. I mean Prios are stone cold killers. They've got these teeth that'll, uhm... You got to sweeten this - a whole lot. And keep my name..." Wesley was about to hand him more money when Buffy stepped in slamming Merl's head down on the bar

"He can't hurt you but I can" Wesley shook his head, how many times did he tell them that they couldn't resort to violence and what do they do? Resort to violence, he might as well be talking to a wall he though

"This Prio you're looking for, he don't like it above ground. So he'll be traveling in one of those sub-tunnels of the Rodondo linePrios are nasty. Not some big mosquito like you, turns to dust whenever you stake it. Best of luck though." Merl rubbed the back of his head. The reason he came to Caritas instead of Willy's because it was a sanctuary so people couldn't beat information out of him, well now he might as well go back to Willy's. Angel smiled, he had gotten what he 

wanted and didn't even have to pay extra. Just as he was about to leave he ran into the green demon with red eyes

"Love the coat. It's all about the coat. Welcome to Caritas. You know what that means?" He asked

"It's Latin for mercy." Angel replied

"Smart and cute. How about gracing us with a number?"

"I don't sing."

"Neither does Mordar the Bentback! That cat's a foghorn on two legs."

"Who is this guy?" Buffy whispered to Wesley but a loud enough whisper for Cordelia and Gunn to hear

"He's, uh, anagogic."

"Really? He looks like he's eating enough." Cordelia scanned the host for any signs of a eating disorder but found none. Wesley simply stared at her and wondered why he was the one that had to explain everything

"Psychic. He's connected to the mystic. When you sing you bare you soul. He sees into it."

"This isn't about your pipes, bro. It's about your spirit. I can't read you unless you sing!" The green demon nodded. Angel folded his hands and looked at his crew, they were all dying for him to get up on the stage but he would just have to let them die

"I don't sing."

"Come on, Angel. I want to hear you sing." Cordelia nagged

"Yeah me too" Buffy added giving him a slight nudge

"No." Angel didn't even turn to look at any of them

"It would be for a good cause. We might learn something." Wesley didn't really know if they were going to learn anything, he just wanted to see his boss sing

"Who's the boss here?" Angel turned to look at Wesley with his dark eyes, they were determined

"I know you're feeling smooth, in the groove. Isn't that the thing that comes before a fall?"

"There are three things I don't do: Tan, date - and sing in public!"

"We dated" Buffy shifted her eyes as she spoke wondering if she said the right thing as the five of them were silent. Angel turned to leave, his long black coat swaying as he moved

"See you around." The green demon said before turning to a random in the bar "How fabulous would I look in that coat?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Angel, wait up" Buffy ran down the tunnel trying to catch up with the tall brooding vampire

"I thought I told you to go home"

"Look you called me for a reason, obviously you need my help so that's what I'm going to do, help so you either…" Angel stopped Buffy by pushing her into the tunnel wall covering her mouth with his hands. The sound of footsteps filled his ears. At the right moment he backed away from Buffy and stood where he had before to see a pregnant woman running down the tunnels

"Hey. It's okay. I won't hurt you. Are you alright?" Angel gently touched the woman's shoulder but the gentle touch was interrupted as the large demon from Cordelia's vision came charging around the corner. Buffy pulled the woman to stand by her as Angel took care of the demon. The Prio demon swung his large fist, punched Angel in the face. Angel felt the blow to his left cheek but didn't stumbled, he kept his balance and backhanded the demon, hard. The Prio demon was so surprised the impact of the hit that he was caught off guard when Angel held him in a chokehold. Buffy heard the clicking sound of a neck being broken. "It's all right. He's dead." Angel said turning to the pregnant woman. She slapped him across the face before running to the side of the demon sobbing

"What did you do? Oh my God! What have you done?"

"I didn't... I thought he was gonna hurt you!"

Woman: "He was my protector! Stay away from me!"

"I'm sorry. I was sent here to... I'm not exactly sure, but..." Angel mumbled still in shock that the demon was a good guy

"You were sent here?"

"By the Powers That… it's a long story. I help people."

"You're joking, right? God, I hate this town!" The woman gave a bitter laugh

"I'm really..."

"What was he protecting you from?" Buffy asked stepping in for Angel who was still trying to come to terms with killing the pregnant woman's protector

"Things you couldn't handle!"

"Like what?"

"Like the Tribunal. Look. I don't know who you are or what your deal is. And I don't care! He was my protector. I had one friend in this world and you killed him! Now, you stay the hell away from me."

Buffy watched the woman leave; they killed her protector now they had to protect her from the Tribunal, what ever that was

"What's the Tribunal?" She asked. Angel shrugged, they were going to have to do a lot of research "I think maybe you should come to the magic box" Angel was about to protest but Buffy cut him off by raising her hand "I know it's your case, mission, what ever it is but you called me so it makes it our mission, case, so ring your people and I'll ring mine"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At the Magic Box Giles, Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya, Riley and even Spike sat waiting for the sound of the wind chimes when the door opened. When it did Angel, Buffy, Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley stepped through. Gunn looked at the shelf to his left reading the labels

"Eye of Newt? That's nasty" He frowned. Seeing Angel step through the door Riley, Spike and Xander eyed him carefully, they were so convinced he had ulterior motives for moving back to Sunnydale

"Hey guys" Buffy smiled, no one said anything. Awkward was a understatement in this situation "Uh you already know Wesley and Cordelia, this is Charles Gunn" She pointed to Gunn who nodded

"Just Gunn if you don't mind"

"Gunn this is Xander, Giles, Riley, Anya, Willow, Tara and Spike"

"Wait that's Xander" Gunn laughed pointing at the man with black hair sitting with his arms around the blond woman Buffy said was Anya "You dated that guy?" Gun asked Cordelia still chuckling. Cordelia blushed ruby red

"Hey, I'm not proud of it alright"

"Xander why are they laughing? Make them stop" Anya demanded shifting slightly in her seat. Was Xander really that bad? Xander got out from his chair standing face to face with Charles Gunn

"Yeah you can laugh, sitting there in a nice cozy office while the rest of us are doing the real work."

"Wesley, it's uh nice to see you again" Giles lied taking his glasses off to clean

"Yes, quite so" Wesley agreed, Buffy and Angel noticed how Wesley cleaned his glasses just like Giles; he was like a Giles junior. There observation was interrupted by raised voiced

"Cozy office? I'm out there slaying not hiding behind the slayer's skirt"

"Ever faced the Master? I have and a Frankenstein demon monster" Xander spat back. Gunn stepped forward so there faces were almost touched, that's when he felt Angel's hand on his shoulder tugging him softly away

"Wasn't it Buffy who faced the Master? And wasn't it Buffy who killed the Adam?" Angel asked although there was no need for him to as he already knew the answer but watching Xander back off a bit was enough to make him smile. Riley was still sitting on his chair not taking his eyes off Angel. Angel noticed him watching him but just shrugged it off

"Right as much as I love watching this battle of the males shit we have a pregnant lady to save" Buffy pulled Xander back and sat him down as if he was defiant five year old then she told them what happened in the sewers

"He was good?" Wesley asked looking at the picture of the Prio Motus in front of him

"Yeah." Angel nodded slowly still full of guilt. Buffy touched his arm gently telling him it wasn't his fault. As soon as he saw his girlfriend touching her ex Riley jumped up putting his arm around Buffy's waist grinning at Angel

"And you" Cordelia put her hands around her throat and made a choking noise

"Yeah."

Cordy: "Ooh. Well. That's bad. Which of course you already... Right."

"He was a demon. I just assumed..."

"Yeah carry on killing the good guys. Maybe you should go back to L.A because you're doing more bad then good" Xander barked. Angel stopped himself from growling, he also stopped Gunn from moving to smack the back haired.

"Well, why wouldn't you? Cordelia said he was a nasty demon." Wesley looked at Xander while he was speaking

"Well, he looked nasty!" Cordelia emphasized. Angel looked at her "I didn't say he was a killer, you did!"

"yes but not all demons are evil, we established that on graduation when that demon wanted to sell us the books of essention"

"Yes but that's what Prio Motus are! They hunt. They kill. What, we're supposed to think a creature like that can suddenly change its modus operandi overnight? Turn into some noble protector and... defender of... Oh, God."

"I didn't feel any fear when I saw him. Angel was probably supposed to help him not..." Cordelia sighed "Thanks for the obscure visions! We're doing great with that."

"Yeah well he didn't, he killed him. Can we all get over it now, I mean another demon dead, come on mistakes happen" Anya stated. Buffy wondered where was her tact

"Well at least I know Xander's got a type" Gunn smirked realizing that he went for women who spoke their minds

"I killed an innocent being. He was a soldier like me. Whatever his mission is it's mine now."

"Ours" Buffy reminded him

"Well, that's a start! You said he was protecting a pregnant woman." Giles walked over to his book case

"From something called the Tribunal. I need you to find out what that is

"We only take order's from Buffy" Xander crossed his arms, he was determined to be as difficult as he could

"Xander!" Willow scolded

"Xander I want you to help Giles" Buffy commanded

"Do you two need any help? Because I could be useful for say a new TV for my crypt?"

"Spike" Angel turned to look at him grabbing his coat "Go home"

"Be careful" Riley whispered letting go of his lover

"Angel" Wesley called after him "You didn't know."

"I'm thinking somebody did." Angel didn't even turn around as he spoke, he still felt guilty for what he had done even if he didn't know he still killed the good demon

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Do you even know where you're going?" Buffy moaned. She was sure they had already been down this alley before

Angel: "You're not on protected ground tonight, Merl." Angel grabbed Merl from where he was hiding and pushed him against a fence answering Buffy's question

"What do you want?" Merl managed to ask through Angel's tight grip out his throat

"The truth."

"I told you where to find him!"

"Not a whole lot of time tonight! Why'd you lie about the Prio?"

"Uh I didn't…I…I don't know what you mean" Merl stuttered

"You know Merl? I don't like being lied to, neither does Angel" Buffy pulled out a small knife. She wasn't going to use it even Angel knew but she hoped that Merl 

didn't. When Merl started to panic Angel pushed him back against the fence again

"There is a price on the… on the woman."

"The woman or the baby?"

"Yeah, the kid. A daughter. She's supposed to be some powerful, benevolent... I don't know! The dark ones they want her out of the picture. So it's two for one with the mom! The local brokers, they're offering hard cash. But no one can get close enough with that Prio around. You know, now that he is out of the picture you and I could..." Angel smashed Merl against the fence even harder this time before he could end his sentence but Angel had a pretty good idea what he was going to say

"Where is she?" He roared

"Look, if I knew, would I be hanging around here, getting strangled by you?"

"Put the word out. No one touches the woman."

"It's a too little late for that. You know how many beast are out there after her by now?"

"Where did the Prio live?" Buffy asked, they needed the information now if Merl was right

"I don't know. I don't know exactly. Boyle Heights. Somewhere underground, near the water and power. Kind of an iffy part of town, if you know what I'm saying?" Angel threw Merl like he was ball before jumping into his car with Buffy not far behind

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Four men with their hoods up roamed the street until they saw another man running

Man: "Just take the car!" One of the hooded men shouted

"Hey, look out!" Another one called as the man ran into a male vampire. Gunn ran around the corner stake in hand. Knocking the vampire of the man he quickly staked him, turning him to dust

"You probably should get home now" Gunn said helping the man up. Without another word the man ran off terrified leaving Gunn on his own "Uh your welcome" He shouted after him

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"How deep are these?" Buffy asked walking through the tunnels

"You're the original Sunnydale resident; I was hoping you could tell me"

"Well seeing as I don't come town here often I wouldn't know" Buffy sighed looked at her new shoes which were now ruined

"You don't come down here anymore? I remember when we were down here together"

"What when we were running from the judge or when you gave me that speech of wanting me to have a better life?"

"You're still mad about that?" Angel asked although straight after he wished he hadn't when Buffy came to a alarming stop

"Am I still mad about that!" She roared "You were the love of my life Angel! Being dumped in a sewer tunnel on the night before prom is something your going to be mad about for the rest of your life!"

"Ok, I get that your still pissed"

"Pissed doesn't even cover it, now can we just find the lady with the baby and I can go home to someone who actually loved me" Buffy walked in front of angel. Yup, he definitely shouldn't have said it.

"Wait, this wasn't here before" Angel noticed a vent in the wall. It had been a year since he had been in these tunnels but he defiantly knew that it wasn't there before

"Do you feel any air coming out of this vent? There's no air coming out?" Buffy's hand floated above the vent. Angel pulled on the latch at the side of it until it opened revealing a lair "Well he kept a neat home" Buffy noticed looking around, there was no mess at all

"Kamal" Angel read from the book

"What's that?" Buffy asked

"That was… it was his name" Guilt once again filled the ensouled vampire

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Angel pulled open a hidden drawer taking something out "What is that?"

"Buffy I need you to take this back to the Magic Box" Angel gave Buffy the round metal disk

"I'm not leaving you"

"Buffy" Angel pleaded, he knew how stubborn she could be "This might have something to do with the Tribunal"

"What are you going to do" Buffy put the disk in her pocket

"Don't worry about me" Angel smiled

"But I do" Buffy whispered, she didn't know why she said that, it just came out. Oh well to late she couldn't take it back now

"Well you shouldn't, I'll see you later"

"Bye" Buffy turned and left through the vent that they entered

Hearing a noise Angel picked up a sword that was leaning against the wall. The woman starred straight at the sword that was being pointed at her. Upon realizing who it was Angel dropped the sword hoping he didn't scare her into giving early birth or anything

"Your safe, that's good"

"You shouldn't be here. You don't have the right." The woman was trying to keep herself from shouting, the man killed her champion and now he was raiding his home

"Oh, I know. It's - not really my choice, either. Kamal's mission is mine now."

"You sound just like him! You guys with your missions, and ancient laws, and medieval codes of honor! Well, I'm not interested. I'm just trying to protect my baby."

"I understand."

"How could you? I don't even understand it! I mean, six months ago I'm working the register at Costco. I did my time as a stock-girl and I was moving up. I was going to be able to provide for my baby. Now all I want to do is make sure she gets born."

"Well, I want that too."

"Right. Right. Because she is some seer, or leader or Joan of Arc. Well, you know what she is to me? My daughter. Not someone's holy mission." The woman was on the verge of tears now, why couldn't anyone understand that the only thing she wanted to do was raise her child, see her go to school, her first date now she was beginning to wonder if all that was possible

"It's not exactly that… it's sort of my job."

"Your job?" The woman raised her brow

"Yeah. Look! I got cards and…and an office. Well, the office kind of blew up, but I got a new one in the mansion on Crawford Street, funny story actually" The woman looked at him like she didn't want to hear the story so he decided to not tell her it "Let me help you. Let me help your daughter."

The woman sighed, realizing without anyone's help her child wasn't going to get born. "We need to find the coat of arms. Kamal said I needed to present it to the Tribunal and maybe if I do they call this whole thing... What?"

"It wouldn't be a round bronze talisman. Oh, say, about this big?" Angel strenched his arms out showing her the size

"Yes."

"Heh. I already found it."

The woman smiled, it was the best thing she had heard since the whole fiasco with people chasing her "Yeah? Where is it?" She looked at Angel and her smile faded "What?"

Angel: "Well, I don't exactly have it right here on my person. I though it was best to…I know where it is. I-I can take you there. The address on the back of the card..."

"Do me a favor? Stop helping!" The woman opened the door to leave when a demon swung his sword at her. Angel pushed her out of the way, the sword skimmed his gut

"get back" Angel punched the demon in the face "I can kill this thing, right?" He asked between punched

"Yes!" The woman shouted

"You're sure? You don't think he might be good?"

"Kill it!" She screamed. Angel threw the demon intot he wall but upon hearing more growls he grabbed the woman's wrist

"I think we should run." Taking her hand he led her out of the house, running as fast as he could with a pregnant lady

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Buffy your back" Giles noticed

"Where's Angel?" Cordelia asked worried that something might have happened

"He's still at Kamal's place" The whole room looked at her, right they didn't know who Kamal was "The demon that Angel killed, it was his name, Kamal."

"So why are you back without him?" Cordelia asked

"He told me to go back and give you this" She handed Willow the disk "We think it might have something to do with the tribunal. Where's Gunn?"

"You left dead boy there on his own? Hmm… I don't trust him"

"Gunn went out, he does that a lot" Wesley said ignoring Xander "Well this could be an emblem, or some sort of protective amulet" He said looking at the disk Willow as holding

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where are we?" The woman asked. Angel had lead her down the sewers. She wondered if he realized that pregnant women shouldn't be on their feet much never mind running from demons

"Come on. What's the Tribunal?" Angel asked once they stopped

"Some kind of otherworldly court. Supposedly they can save me and my daughter. You… you go before them, you got to have that charm... I don't know how it works. Kamal said that he was going to be my champion. You know what? Screw this! I'm getting out of town!" The woman tried to leave but Angel grabbed her arm

"No!"

"Try and stop me." She tried to fight but Angel had a firm grip

"They'll find you wherever you go. You have to stay with me."

"You? You can't protect me!"

"Yes, I can. We're going to go to my friend's house. We're going to get that 

charm and I'm gonna make this right, I promise. There is a gate back…" Angel stopped once he heard a noise, he let go of the woman "Go to the address I gave you. Go!" The woman ran just as Angel was attacked by two demons

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Angel stumbled into the mansion holding his ribs. Cordelia heard the door close and rushed into the hall

.  
"Angel! Are you all right? What happened?" She asked seeing the state on him

"Is she here?"

"Buffy? No, she's at the Magic Box. She brought us the talisman but…"

"Not Buffy the pregnant woman" Angel tried not to snap but since they moved back here everyone thought that everything was about Buffy when it wasn't

"The pregnant woman? Oh no. Is she supposed to be here?"

"Damn" Angel cursed himself, he should never have left her on her own "The talisman?"

"Working on it." Wesley called from his office

"I told her to come here. She doesn't trust me. Why should she?" Angel punched the whiteboard making it snap in two

"You can't see everything. You're just a vampire like everyone else... That didn't come out right. Oh and your buying a new whiteboard"

"I thought I was out of the tunnel." Angel sighed slumping down on the sofa

"Sure you did... because the tunnel is …you know it's something we all... Are we talking real tunnel or symbolic? Just give me that much."

"I… I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, that some day I might become human. That light was so bright, I thought I was already out and that Buffy and I would, well you know."

"Would get groiny? Yeah. We all got a little cocky, didn't we? It's going to be a long while until you work your way out - but I know you well enough to know you will. And I'll be with you until you do." Cordelia smiled making him smile

"What about your inevitable stardom?"

"I'm not saying I won't have a day job." She laughed. Wesley rushed into the living area where they were

"I think we got something. It's medieval. A small badge or coat of arms, to be presented when going before the Cahair Binse. Roughly translated that's chair of judgement."

"The Tribunal."

"Right. An ancient court to settle grievances."

"You mean with like lawyers and stuff." Cordelia questioned

"This is a little more primitive. It's a fight to the death."

"That's why she needed a champion. Where would this Tribunal take place?"

"There is no way to tell. They're mystical events, they could rise up in our reality whenever they please."

"Look, we got to find her right awaywhatever it takes. There's only one way." Angel took a deep breath, he knew what he had to do

"Angel take Buffy with you, it might help her too" Wesley called after him

"What? Why" Cordelia couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She was the only woman of the group and now that they moved back to Sunnydale it was Buffy this, Buffy that. She was so sick of it

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Buffy sat at the table grinning, listening to the Angel sing Many on the stage.

"Oh, Mandy. Well you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away, oh Mandy. Well, you kissed me and stopped me from shaking." he sang. The green horned demon took a seat next to Buffy "and I need you today, oh Mandy. Well, you came and you gave.."

"That man will do anything to save a life." Buffy told the green demon. Once the song ended Angel took a seat at the same table Buffy and the host were sitting at

"Hey, how 'bout that. A performer. Why don't we just call him Angel, the 

vampire with soul. Well. You're just the hot ticket. One night only, two seats left, partially obstructed view."

"What can you tell me?"

"You really cant sing" Buffy giggled. Angel gave her a dark look which made her laugh even more

"I can tell you're all business."

"She's in danger."

"And you're feeling pretty guilty about that. Hey, you made an honest mistake. You killed her protector. A lot of guys would have done the same. Of course now she's going to have to face the judgment with no champion and that's looking grim for her and the baby."

"Tell me where they are."

Host: "Well. Who's a little curt? Who's a little curt Jurgens in 'The Enemy Below?' The Tribunal will be wherever she is. She can't escape it."

"Where is she?" Angel demanded

"My question first. And answer true, because you know I'll know. Why Mandy?"  
Angel: "Well, I-I know the words. I kind of think it's pretty." Angel said quietly leaving the part about it reminded him of his and Buffy's relationship out

"And it is, you great, big sap! There is not a destroyer of worlds that can argue with Manilow and good for you for fessin' up. She'll be at Forth and Spring. The trial will be there."

"Trial? How does it work?"

Host: "I can only tell you what I tell you. The rest is up to you."

"Can I save her?" Angel asked getting up

"Try and find out."

"So I guess it's my turn to sing now?" Buffy smiled getting up

"No, you can sing another time right now he needs you"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The pregnant woman hurried down the almost empty street that the moonlight lit up. Rubbing her belly with her hand she stumbled back as three stone red thrones appeared. Three dark robbed figures raised from the ground behind her. From the top of the street a knight in armor rode down towards her on a white horse. Once the knight was close enough he threw down a bronze disk

"Where is your champion?" He asked

"He's… he's dead" The woman cried

"You have no coat of arms and no champion?"

"I ask for asylum." The woman almost begged, tears filling up not for herself but for her unborn child

"Asylum is not ours to give. Two are chosen to meet in combat. One can save your life. One can take it. This is the ancient law. Your life is forfeit. You have no champion."  
The knight pulled out his sword as the woman backs away.

Angel: "Yes, she does." Angel said throwing the bronze disk on top of the one that was on the floor

"The trial by combat will begin." One of the robbed men said

"I really appreciate you coming through for us like this. But you know how you're not really good at anything? You sure you can do this?"

"He grew up around horses" Buffy answered for him "You did right? Seventeenth sentury was big on horses right?"

"I grew up around horses." Angel confirmed

"How long has it been since you've ridden one?"

"It's been…a while. Don't worry. It's not something you forget. I can do this." Angel climbed onto the horse as Buffy took the woman to the side of the street

"Nice horse. Try not to make me look stupid out there, okay? Alright." Angel held his shield up and lance. The robbed figure dropped a red cloth, as soon as the blood red cloth hit the floor the knight charged on his white steed "I guess that means go." Angel muttered to himself. The knight and the vampire clashed. The demon got knocked back but managed to stay on his saddle. They turned to chare each other yet again only this time the knight knocked Angel off his horse. Angel's head hit the street hard, picking himself up he hurried back to his horse to get his sword and mace. The knight rode at him dropping his lance. Angel knocked him out of his saddle with a single blow and they continued to fight on foot. Hoping back the sword just sliced Angel's arm, blood dripped out of the small wound. Just as Angel thought he was winning the knight turned his own sword, stabbing Angel through the gut. He dropped to his knees in pain while the demon knight turned towards the Tribunal

"Angel! Buffy screamed

"The champion is defeated. She and all her issue are yours." The robbed man said. Buffy wanted so much to go and nurse Angel but she knew she couldn't leave the woman. Taking a fighting stance she stood in front of the pregnant woman ready to defend her

"I move to appeal that ruling." Angel got up, closing his eyes he pulled the sword out of himself. Buffy smiled nearly laughing. She felt so much joy in her body it was unbelievable. With one swift movement of his wrist he beheaded the demon then droped to the floor panting, clutching his stomach

"She's safe now, right?" Angel asked through the pain in his gut

"You have won. She is under our protection, as is her daughter until she comes of age."  
With that the Tribunal vanished as if had never been. The woman ran over to Angel helping him up

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Angel straighten up wincing at the pain

"You sure seem to bleed a lot."

"It's part of the job."

"Thank you, the both of you" The woman said before leaving the two of them in the street on their own

"You sure you ok?" Buffy didn't believe for one minuet that he was

"Yup fine" Angel lied "Uh Buffy, I was thinking of going to see Faith, do you want to come?"

"The woman that tried to kill you? The tried to kill me and take over my body? No I'm alright" Buffy replied bitterly

"Sometime that's all a person needs is forgiveness to turn their life around".

"Sometimes people to things that are beyond forgiveness" Buffy knew that she had hurt Angel with her words, she knew when he spoke about forgiveness it was the one thing that he wanted for all the crimes he had committed when he didn't have a soul. The funny thing was that she could forgive Angel but she could never forgive Faith.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Angel looked through the glass at the brunette slayer, she looked like hell but yet she looked so much better then the last time he saw her. He picked up the phone and the booth

"Hey."

"Hey." Faith said smiling

"How you doing?" He asked. Part of him felt bad that she was in there, behind 

bars. It was his fault, he had told her to give herself up if he hadn't who knows what she would be now.

"Pretty good, I guess. I did sign up for this."

"Regretting the choice?"

"Bad day. One of the girls in the yard tried to build a rep by throwing down with me. She had low self esteem, and a home-made knife, so.."

"Oh… Is she… you know… alive?"

"She lives to tell the tale. Took the knife awayand I can't say much for the wrist it came in."

"So you didn't kill her."

"I really wanted to. Took a big beating from the guards, too."

"Sorry." Angel said in almost a whisper

"Earned worse. Guys like us kind of got it coming. So back in Sunny hell hey?"

"Yeah"

"How's B? Bet she wasn't happy when you showed up with her new boyfriend and all, bet he's got her on covalence and everything" Faith joked

"She's fine, I tried to get hr to come with me but…"

"She didn't want to see the bitch that almost took her life over? Are you surprised"

"I had to sing Barry Manilow." Angel said purposely changing the subject

"You're kidding." Faith laughed trying to imagine Angel singing

"In front of people."He added making her laugh even louder

"And here I am talking about my petty little problems."

"Just wanted to give you a little perspective."

"Copa cabana?"

"Mandy. I don't wanna dwell on it." Angel chuckled

"The road to redemption is a rocky path."

"That it is." Angel agreed

"You think we might make it?" Faith asked. She had stopped laughing and was very serious

"We might. Food getting any better?"

"You know, it's not that different from what I grew up on. It's a little one note. Eating the same thing every day."

"I wonder what that's like."

"Right.."


End file.
